<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>You'll Be In My Heart by MelanatedRavenclaw</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24170611">You'll Be In My Heart</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MelanatedRavenclaw/pseuds/MelanatedRavenclaw'>MelanatedRavenclaw</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Found Family [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Naruto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Adoption, BAMF Umino Iruka, Comfort/Angst, Dark, Domestic Fluff, M/M, Marriage of Convenience, Mutual Pining, Not Beta Read, Protective Hatake Kakashi, Romance, Who needs a beta?, brief shikanaru, but not too dark i promise, did I mention this is all fluff, kind of slow burn, probably me</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 22:01:01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>30,524</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24170611</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MelanatedRavenclaw/pseuds/MelanatedRavenclaw</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Iruka has been volunteering at Konoha's orphanage for years and eventually decides to adopt Naruto. The only problem is, in Konoha, you must be married in order to legally adopt children. Enter Hatake Kakashi.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hatake Kakashi &amp; Umino Iruka, Hatake Kakashi/Umino Iruka, Nara Shikamaru/Uzumaki Naruto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Found Family [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1761718</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>160</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>849</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. A Proposal</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Marie Kondo once said, if it doesn't spark joy then get rid of it. And that, my friends, is my view of canon. With that being said, here are some facts of the story so you're not too confused. </p><p>1)Tsunade is Hokage, but she will be the only Sannin mentioned just because I prefer her.<br/>2) When the story begins, Iruka is 22, Kakashi is 27, and Naruto is 7</p><p>Hope you all are staying healthy and safe!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Iruka was nervously waiting outside the Hokage’s office. He shouldn’t have been this nervous he knew, at this point he considered himself to be friends with Tsunade. He worked with her often at the mission desk and they had gained a friendly rapport. But, today he wanted to talk to her not as a friend, but as his superior.</p><p>Iruka wanted to talk to her about Naruto.</p><p>Specifically adopting Naruto.</p><p>Iruka had spent his youth volunteering at the shelter. He had loved the feeling of giving back to the place that had helped him so much after he had lost his parents. He wanted to give back to all of the children in any way he could. He usually spent his time reading or playing with the children. It was there he first met Naruto. At first, he had felt indifferent towards the boy; the kid that had been the reason his parents had died. He didn’t particularly want to be anywhere near him. But Iruka always had too soft a heart for his own good.</p><p>He remembered the way they used to treat Naruto at the shelter. The other children made fun of him and excluded him from everything. It was crazy to Iruka. The children were too young to know about Naruto so it never made sense why they would treat him unkindly. It wasn’t until he began to see how the adults treated him that the pieces started to fall into place. Some of the adults were incorrigible. They would only feed him the scraps of food, and they kept him in the basement alone. Iruka could only imagine some of the other horrors the boy had experienced before he intervened.</p>
<hr/><p>
  <em>The first time he actually saw Naruto he wasn’t prepared. He was going to the basement to get some more books for the children when he heard someone crying. He followed the sound of the noise and saw a seven-year-old Naruto on the floor crying with dried blood on his hair.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Iruka dropped the books and knelt next to the boy.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Hey, are you okay?” Iruka whispered as to not startle the boy.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Naruto jumped at realizing he wasn’t alone anymore, “Y-yeah” he sniffled, “I’m sorry I won’t get blood on the floor again.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Again?? Iruka thought. “What happened to you?” Iruka asked.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The boy continued to cry, “My head hurts. The lady got mad at me again because I didn’t listen and pushed me down the stairs.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Iruka tried to control his anger. The boy said lady meaning this was an adult. This was abuse. He was seeing red. How anyone could treat a child this way was inconceivable to him.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Let’s get you cleaned up” Iruka picked the boy up and headed for the bathroom. He noticed the boy smelled ripe and decided he would bath him as well.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>While washing him up, the boy was silent. At first, he had seemed afraid of the water, and when Iruka asked why Naruto told him it was because one time some of the kids had tried to push his head underwater.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Iruka clenched his fist tightly. He was going to kill the women in charge of this place. Iruka cleaned the boy off and found some fresh clothes for him to wear. After realizing the boy’s room was in the basement, and not wanting to take him back there, he brought him to the library in the orphanage. Not many people came in there and Iruka would often use the space to catch up with work. He sat the boy on the couch and placed a blanket over him.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>He sat and watched the boy, he was so small. It reminded Iruka that he probably didn’t get much food. He wondered how he had missed the boy and more importantly the mistreatment of the boy. Even though he knew nothing about it, he couldn’t help but feel complicit in this situation.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The boy stared up at him for a while, then softly spoke, “Thank you. But what’s your name?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Iruka realized in his haste to get the boy cleaned up he completely forgot to introduce himself, “My name is Umino Iruka.”</em>
</p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>Iruka’s heart hurt at the memory but after that, he and Naruto had been inseparable. He went and gave the lady that had hurt Naruto a piece of his mind which may have included some lightly veiled threats of anything that happened to Naruto would happen to her as well. Then he went and moved Naruto to a real room. He went from visiting every couple of days to visiting every day just to make sure Naruto was taken care of.</p><p>That was two years ago, but Naruto had taken his heart from the minute he crawled into his arms on that couch and fell asleep. Iruka was a teacher at the Academy and had been saving so he just bought a two-bedroom apartment and was ready for this next step. Now, he just needed to be approved.</p><p>“Enter,” he heard the Hokage say.</p><p>Taking a deep breath, he opened the door.</p><p>Shizune was absent, but when Tsunade saw him she gave him a wide smile.</p><p>“Ah, if it isn’t my favorite teacher in Konoha. What can I do for ya?”</p><p>“Well, I wanted to officially submit my paperwork for the adoption of Uzumaki Naruto.”</p><p>Iruka watched her face change to a look of confusion, “Really? You want to adopt him?”</p><p>“I do.”</p><p>“But, why?”</p><p>Iruka thought about all the times he was with Naruto and all the loneliness that he saw surrounding the boy. It reminded Iruka of his own loneliness. He knew what it felt like to not have any friends and not have anyone care about you. He didn’t want anyone to have to go through that again. Plus, Naruto deserved better than the way the village treated him. He may not be the best thing for Naruto but he loved him and everyone needed to be loved.</p><p>“Because I love him. I know that I’m not the wealthiest person, and that money would be tight sometimes, but I think he deserves to be with someone that loves him and can protect him.”</p><p>“I don’t disagree. But you’ve seen the way the village treats him. They may even begin to turn their back on you, do you think you can handle that?”</p><p>“To be honest with you, Hokage-sama, I don’t give a rat's ass what anyone in this village thinks of me. Especially if they're someone that would mistreat a kid. Also, it’s a known fact that I’m in Naruto’s life and you’d be surprised how supportive people can be.”</p><p>“I don’t doubt it. I wouldn’t have become the Hokage of this village if I didn’t believe in the kindness of its people. But, fear and anger can make people do some stupid things.” Tsunade propped her head up on her hands, “What’s he like?”</p><p>Iruka smiled, “He’s a fireball. He’s so energetic, constantly bouncing off the walls. He can be difficult, but he always means well. He also doesn’t always do well around strangers but once he deems you safe, prepare to never get a break from his never-ending stream of questions.”</p><p>“Sounds like a handful. You’ll have to bring him around some so I can see him.”</p><p>“So, you’ll accept my paperwork?”</p><p>“It’s not that simple.”</p><p>Iruka’s face fell. “What do you mean?”</p><p>“How familiar are you with the adoption laws in Konoha?”</p><p>“Not very familiar,” Iruka admitted.</p><p>“Well, it doesn’t matter too much. The laws have been changed in recent years, but to adopt the person would need to be married.”</p><p>“What?!” Iruka all but screamed.</p><p>“I know kid, I’m sorry. I want to sign off. I really do. I mean are you seeing anyone?”</p><p>“No, I’m not.”</p><p>Iruka rubbed his nose, this was ridiculous. And really unfair. Yes, children were difficult to manage, but there were many single parents out there doing just fine.</p><p>“I’ll see what I can do but, I doubt it’ll work. It will be hard for me to change a law like that.”</p><p>Suddenly, as if by magic, a figure appeared in the window of the Hokage office. 

In came the last person Iruka expected to see, Hatake Kakashi.</p><p>Iruka stared at the ninja in bewilderment as he wondered why the man interrupted their conversation.</p><p>Tsunade glared, “Didn’t I tell you to stop using the window and use the door like a normal person? What do you want, brat?”</p><p>Kakashi ignored her and stared at Iruka, who hadn’t moved an inch since he entered through the window. “I might have overheard your little problem and thought I could offer some assistance.”</p><p>“What do you mean?” Iruka questioned. Tsunade also looked perplexed.</p><p>“Well, it’s easy. It seems all you need is a husband. So consider this a proposal.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Let's Play A Game</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Enjoy!</p><p>Ah! I loved reading your comments! Thank you all so much for your kind words. :)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Wait, I’m sorry. What?!” Iruka scrunched his eyebrows in disbelief. </p><p>Kakashi appeared relaxed as he leaned back on the wall, with a bored expression on his face. “I said, I would marry you. You need a spouse so why not me?”</p><p>“For one, we barely know each other.”</p><p>“Does that really matter? I know you’re a good person, you know I’m not horrible. It’ll just be for convenience.” </p><p>Iruka rubbed his eyes, he was getting a headache. Kakashi had to be joking with him. When he opened his eyes again he saw the shinobi just staring at him, expression giving nothing away. </p><p>He then turned to Tsunade.</p><p>“Would this be allowed?”</p><p>“I mean it’s not ideal, but yes. It would be acceptable. You two could be married by the end of the day tomorrow and can sign the paperwork for Naruto at the same time.”</p><p>Iruka’s shoulders fell. This was not how he saw this day going at all. He was supposed to sign the papers, and then pick Naruto up and treat him to ramen and then together they would go shopping for stuff for him to decorate his room. </p><p>“Hokage-sama” Kakashi spoke, “Is it possible I could speak to Iruka-sensei alone?”</p><p>“Yeah, you two can leave my office. I love you both but I have a shit ton of paperwork to do. Let me know what you decide.”</p><p>Iruka and Kakashi walked out of the room, Iruka opened his mouth to speak but Kakashi spoke first, “Not here, let’s talk somewhere else.” </p><p>The next thing he knew Kakashi used a teleportation jutsu to take them somewhere in the forest. Iruka had no idea where he was, but figured they had to at least still be in the village. </p><p>“We’re not far out from the village, this is just a place that I know is safe. Where we can speak freely.” Kakashi spoke as if reading his mind.</p><p>Iruka sighed and sat down on a nearby rock. </p><p>“Kakashi-san, I have to ask. Why did you volunteer for this? I mean how did you even hear about it? Do you even know Naruto?” He felt it was important to include Naruto in his first set of questions because, well… he was only considering this for Naruto. </p><p>Kakashi didn’t say anything for a while. He just looked out at the surrounding landscape.  </p><p>“Did you know that the Fourth Hokage was my sensei?”</p><p>“Yes, of course.” </p><p>“When he died, I wanted to do more for him. Naruto, that is. But, I couldn’t. I was being sent on missions left and right.” Kakashi still wasn’t looking at him and with his mask covering the majority of his face, Iruka was unable to gauge anything from the stoic man. </p><p>“I tried, you know, to keep an eye on him. I saw the way the people treated him and I couldn’t do anything about it.” He all but whispered the last part. “But, you did. I’ve always respected you for that.” </p><p>Iruka felt his heart jump at the confession. He was stunned, to say the least, this was Kakashi, the Copy-nin, surely he did not hold Iruka in such high regard. Iruka wasn’t even sure Kakashi knew of him, they only saw one another when he was working the mission desk. </p><p>“Thank you, Kakashi-san” Iruka swallowed, keeping his eyes on the man. </p><p>Kakashi finally looked at him. </p><p>“Just Kakashi,” Kakashi was staring at him, smirk evident even through the mask, “After all, we’re to be married.” </p><p>Iruka groaned. He had almost, almost forgotten about that part of the arrangement. </p><p>“You didn’t answer my other questions.”</p><p>“I didn’t, did I? Well, I just returned from a mission and was going to give my report to the Hokage and I couldn’t help but overhear your… predicament. As for do I know Naruto? No, we’ve never actually been acquainted.” </p><p>Iruka nodded his head, he was well aware of the people in Naruto’s life. It was a small number of people after all. This was making his headache so much worse. Kakashi didn’t know Naruto, and he wasn’t particularly fond of having someone around Naruto that he barely knew. However, he also felt he could trust Kakashi and believed he harbored no ill will toward Naruto. </p><p>Now Iruka just had to get past the other question in his mind. The one he was afraid to ask. But, he knew it was necessary.</p><p>“Kakashi,” Iruka said trying to get used to not using honorifics, “Do you even like men? I mean…is there someone male or female in your life?”</p><p>Kakashi raised an eyebrow. </p><p>“Are you offering?”</p><p>Iruka smiled, even as his heartbeat quickened in his chest, “Technically, you offered first.” </p><p>Kakashi’s shoulders shook with laughter. His smile even visible behind his mask. </p><p>“That I did.” Kakashi moved to sit on the rock with Iruka. “No, there is no one in my life. I am single. And, yes, Iruka, I like men very much,” he all but leered the last part.</p><p>Iruka could feel his face warming but just hummed as he processed that news. They sat in silence, it was not uncomfortable Iruka noticed. Iruka couldn’t deny his attraction to the man beside him. He wasn't sure there was a shinobi in this village that didn't find Kakashi attractive, but an attraction to someone did not equate to marriage. If that were the case he’d have many marriage prospects. </p><p>Iruka broke the silence first. </p><p>“Can I ask you another question?”</p><p>Kakashi nodded before opening his mouth to speak, “How about this? Let’s play a game. You ask a question and then I’ll ask a question. We can keep it up until we’re both satisfied.”</p><p>“That’s fair. You can go first”</p><p>“Why do you want to adopt Naruto?” </p><p>Iruka couldn’t say he was surprised by this question, it was the one that he had been asked by everyone in his life as soon as he put this plan into motion.”</p><p>“Didn’t you hear this when you were eavesdropping?” </p><p>Iruka watched as a faint blush appeared on Kakashi’s visible cheek as he ducked his head. </p><p>“I didn’t hear everything. Honestly, I just heard you talk about Naruto, and then I heard you tell the Hokage that you didn’t give a rat’s ass what anyone thought of you.”</p><p>Iruka's face grew warm at the memory as Kakashi continued. </p><p>“That was hot.” </p><p>Iruka burst into laughter. “Seriously? That was your take away?”</p><p>“What can I say sensei? I’m attracted to the flames and there was definitely a fire ablaze in you.”</p><p>“Y-yeah, I guess you could say I was heated.” Iruka could feel his face warming again. He needed to get a grip before Kakashi thought he was insane. He just couldn’t help it, he had never seen this side of Kakashi before. </p><p>“Hmm, you’re definitely a passionate one. But you haven’t answered the question.” </p><p>Iruka rubbed his scar.</p><p>“Well, I volunteer at the orphanage and it let me get close to Naruto and honestly I’ve fallen in love with the kid. He is treated poorly by so many people, but he’s so headstrong and shows kindness to everyone he meets.” Iruka sighed. “I know he’s going to have a difficult life because of his past, but I want to give him as normal a life as possible because, at the end of the day, he’s just a kid and I think many people in this village seem to forget that.”</p><p>Iruka smiled to himself as he thought of Naruto. The kid was amazing, he could always bring a smile to his face. </p><p>“Iruka, you’re a good man.” </p><p>He looked up and Kakashi was staring at him. </p><p>“So are you.” </p><p>Kakashi’s face darkened. “No, I’m not.” </p><p>“What do you mean? You’re a hero. You’ve done so much for this village.”</p><p>“You mean I’ve killed for this village. Countless lives lost.” He was silent for a minute, “You know, I used to keep track of how many people I killed, but as the number increased it became too depressing. No, I’m no good. Not like you.” </p><p>“Kakashi, every life you’ve taken was done to save many more. It’s not as if you enjoy killing. You’re not a monster. You’re a hero.”</p><p>Kakashi looked as if he didn’t believe Iruka, but Iruka pushed forward, “You don’t have to believe me now, but I wish you could see yourself the way I do.” </p><p>“How do you see me, Iruka?”</p><p>Scratching the back of his neck Iruka could feel his face warming again. “Is that your next question?”</p><p>Kakashi stared at him for a moment, “No. Besides, it’s your turn.” </p><p>“You know marriages in Konoha are permanent right? You can’t just turn around and get a divorce down the line.”</p><p>“I know.”</p><p>“Do you? I mean have you really thought about this?” Iruka was getting irritated as the seriousness of the situation began to hit, “I mean you will be becoming a father. Unless you planned to just marry me on paper and then never speak to me or Naruto unless tradition demands it.”</p><p>Iruka was getting angrier as he continued, “I can’t just let someone into Naruto’s life that’s not going to be a permanent fixture.”</p><p>Kakashi stood up. </p><p>“Iruka, honestly, I don’t know. I didn’t have a plan. I just heard you and knew about Naruto and wanted to help you. But, I promise you, I have no intention of harming you or Naruto. I didn’t plan to just leave you to raise him by yourself. Honestly, I didn’t think this far ahead.” Kakashi put his hands in his head, “I just..I just wanted to help you.”</p><p>“And now that you have had time to think about it?”</p><p>“I want this. I want to do this with you, I want to help you with him. I can’t promise I’ll always do or say the right thing but I promise to try. I owe at least that to Naruto.” </p><p>Iruka gave a small smile, “Well I can’t say I will always do or say the right thing either. But I think we’ll figure it out.” </p><p>As the two went back and forth asking each other Iruka learned much about the copy-nin. For one, he hated sweets and loved eggplants. Kakashi loved to read and apparently read a lot more than just Icha Icha, even though he insisted Iruka read it for himself before he passes judgment. Iruka nodded having no plan to actually follow through with that. </p><p>In return, he told Iruka about why he became a teacher and his own love of reading. He also told him a little about Naruto. He told him about how you could go broke taking Naruto out for ramen and how much Naruto loved to draw and question everything. They ended up talking for hours until Iruka looked up and realized how late it was.</p><p>“Hey Kakashi,” he waited until Kakashi looked up at him. The two of them had moved from the boulder to the grass at some point, “How would you like to meet Naruto? Tonight? You know, before everything tomorrow.” </p><p>“I’d like that very much.” </p><p>Iruka nodded, “Let’s go, he’s expecting me anyway.”</p><p>Together they stood up and headed to the orphanage.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Dolphins and Decisions</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I decided to try some POV Kakashi. The story will mostly be in Iruka's perspective but sometimes I'll switch over. Iruka is easier for me to write but I wanted to challenge myself and get inside Kakashi's head.</p><p>Enjoy! As always, let me know what you think! :)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kakashi couldn’t deny he was a little nervous as he walked alongside Iruka to head to the orphanage. </p><p>He still couldn’t wrap his head around this entire situation. He hadn’t lied when he said he wanted to help Iruka and Naruto. Iruka interested him. He’d heard rumors of the man that was kind to the monster child. He knew Naruto wasn’t a monster child but many in this village believed it to be true. Iruka was well-liked in the village. As evident by the number of people waiving and smiling to him as they walked. </p><p>Kakashi felt odd, he hated attention. It was why he slouched his shoulders in an effort to make himself invisible. He didn’t like being rewarded for all the people he slaughtered. He was tainted. </p><p>They were slowly approaching the orphanage, the two had been relatively silent as they walked. Maybe Iruka was nervous as well. He imagined there were not many people Iruka was allowing to come around Naruto. </p><p>The thought made Kakashi smile. He glanced over at the man beside him. He was around his height, maybe a tad shorter, and had caramel skin. His hair was in its usual ponytail. Kakashi idly wondered what he would look like without his hair up. He couldn’t deny the man was gorgeous. </p><p>Which led Kakashi to his next problem. He wouldn’t say he had a crush on Iruka exactly, but he had always found him attractive. Like he’d told Iruka earlier, he was attracted to the flames, and Iruka was constantly burning. Iruka exuded passion. Sometimes when Kakashi was home from missions he would sit outside the Academy in a tree that happened to be above Iruka’s classroom and would occasionally listen in. He was impressed with the sensei. If his academy lessons had been like that he may have wanted to stick around a little longer. It was easy to see Iruka cared very much for his students. </p><p>That was part of the problem, Iruka was just so caring. Kakashi couldn’t help but want to help him, but he was worried, would he end up making everything worse? </p><p>Before he could even fully think about it, they had arrived. </p><p>“I can go in and bring him out, it’ll just be a second.” Iruka paused on his way in, “He’s a great kid, but it takes him a while to warm up to people. Please be patient Kakashi. This is really important to me.”</p><p>Iruka stood there, he seemed to be waiting for a response from Kakashi. Kakashi nodded. <br/>“Don’t worry Iruka, I understand how important this is. I told you, I’m not going anywhere.”</p><p>Kakashi figured that Iruka needed to explain things to Naruto. He began to pace outside as he waited for them to come out. Running his fingers through his hair he tried to calm himself down. He was just so nervous. What if this was a bad idea? What if Naruto hated him? What if he let everyone down again? What if..?</p><p>Suddenly the door opened and outside came Iruka holding the hand of the most adorable kid he’d ever seen. He looked so much like his father. He had the blonde hair and the brightest blue eyes he’d ever seen and they were fixed on him. </p><p>“Naruto,” Iruka said as he squatted beside the boy to get as his height level. Kakashi did the same. “This is Kakashi, he’s my friend I really wanted you to meet. Can you say hi?”</p><p>The boy stared at him and waved his little arm, but didn’t speak. </p><p>Iruka glanced up at Kakashi, looking almost pained. </p><p>Kakashi decided he would try to make the boy comfortable. </p><p>“Hi, Naruto. That’s a cool name.” Kakashi smiled, “I also really like your shirt. Dolphins are pretty cool.” </p><p>The boy looked up at Iruka as if asking for permission. Iruka nodded and the boy whispered, “Iruka got me this shirt.” </p><p>Kakashi grinned beneath his mask. Score! “Really? It’s a nice shirt. Maybe Iruka will buy me one too.”</p><p>Naruto glanced up at Iruka, then looked back at Kakashi, “I don’t know if he will. We got the last ones. Do you like dolphins?”</p><p>“I do,” Kakashi nodded, “Have you ever seen a dolphin before?”</p><p>The boy shook his head. </p><p>“Would you like to see a dolphin?” </p><p>A smile lit up the boy’s face. “Yeah! I wanna see a dolphin! Can we do that now, Iruka? Please!!”</p><p>Iruka shook his head, “Well, I would need to get permission to let you out but I guess we can do that.” </p><p>“Woohoo!!” The boy jumped up and down. </p><p>After Iruka had gotten permission, which didn’t seem to be a problem at all considering this was Naruto’s last night there. He didn’t know if Naruto knew that but the workers at the orphanage sure seemed glad to have the boy off their hands. </p><p>Naruto was mostly talking to Iruka and telling him about his day. Apparently, he drew a picture of a dolphin today and made a castle out of the mud. He also made sure to tell the man he ate vegetables, which seemed to not be a usual occurrence if Iruka's look of pure delight was anything to go by. The two of them looked so happy to be with each other again. He couldn’t imagine anyone that wouldn’t smile at the sight of them. Iruka looked as if there was no place he’d rather be. </p><p>Eventually, Naruto began to include Kakashi in his conversation too. </p><p>“How do you know where the dolphins are?”</p><p>“Well, I saw them once. I was really young, I was about your age actually.” </p><p>“Did you get to touch one?”</p><p>“No, I didn’t. They didn’t come near me, but maybe one will come to you.”</p><p>“We should bring them food! What if they’re hungry?”</p><p>Iruka smiled fondly, “I think they have food already Naruto.” </p><p>“Yeah, but we don’t know and Iruka you said it's bad for anyone to be hungry. So we should feed them.” The boy abruptly stopped and folded his arms, blue eyes blazing. He seemed determined to not move until he was satisfied. </p><p>Kakashi raised his eyebrow at Iruka. Part of him wanted to jump in but felt maybe Iruka should take the lead. To his surprise, Iruka looked to him. “Any advice?” </p><p>Kakashi ran his hands through his hair, “Uh, I guess we find some food then.” He shrugged, “Hey Naruto, what do dolphins eat?”</p><p>“I don’t know but I like ramen so maybe we should get them ramen.”</p><p>“Naruto”, Iruka said gently, “I don’t think dolphins eat ramen. But I do think they like fish so let’s go pick up fish for them.”</p><p>That made Naruto start moving. Though he seemed confused at the idea of a creature not liking ramen.</p><p>Kakashi couldn’t help but chuckle, “So are we getting him a dead fish for him to put into the ocean, or are we returning a live fish to the ocean?” </p><p>Iruka glared at him but there was humor in his eyes, “This is all your fault. You just had to encourage this.”</p><p>“Have you seen his eyes? I can’t even pretend to deny him.”</p><p>“He’s gotten to you too, huh?” </p><p>“Surprisingly. It’s actually a little terrifying.” And it was, there was something about the boy that just made Kakashi want to protect him at all cost.</p><p>“Okay, maybe if we get him some type of treat we can say it’s a dolphin treat and give him that?” Iruka suggested. </p><p>Kakashi grinned. Already they were plotting together, it was almost like they were..well a real family. He hadn’t expected Iruka to let him into their world this quickly. </p><p>“I have dog treats on me. I keep them for my summons.”</p><p>“Perfect,” Iruka laughs and turned to the boy, “Alright, Naruto Kakashi actually has some dolphin treats on him so let’s go. We’re almost there.” </p><p>At that, the boy jumped into the air. “Alright! Let’s go!”</p><p>“Bless the ignorance of youth, eh?” Iruka said as he reached to grab the boy’s hand again. </p><p>Kakashi smiled in return.</p><p>Finally, they arrived at the ocean. As Iruka positioned Naruto on his shoulder so he could see everything, Kakashi scoured the ocean with his eyes for any sign of a dolphin. So far he had not been successful. </p><p>Eventually, Naruto began to get upset, “I really wanted to see a dolphin, Iruka. Where are they?”</p><p>“They may all be busy at the moment, but maybe we’ll see them if we stick a while.” </p><p>That they did, soon all three were laughing as they played in the sand and made sandcastles. Iruka and Kakashi were swinging Naruto around and chasing him through the sand by the time Kakashi crashed on the ground. </p><p>He usually hated coming to the beach, but this was probably the most fun he’d had in a very long time. </p><p>They were all resting on the sand exhausted when Naruto started his questions up again. </p><p>“Kakashi, why do you wear a mask? Do you not have a pretty face like Iruka?”</p><p>Kakashi watched as Iruka blushed furiously. “Naruto! It’s rude to ask people questions like that.” </p><p>“Why not? If he’s wearing a mask then he must be trying to hide something.”</p><p>“It’s okay, Iruka. Besides, you do have a pretty face.” </p><p>He watched as Iruka got even redder, Kakashi smiled to himself. Iruka was so much fun to tease. </p><p>“It’s not really an interesting story I just always felt more comfortable that way, and well…”He paused and looked down at Naruto, “My face isn’t as pretty as Iruka’s.” </p><p>“I knew it!!” Naruto screamed. </p><p>“Do you wear it all the time? Do you sleep in it? Can you breathe?”</p><p>Kakashi laughed, “Yes, I wear it all the time. No, I don’t sleep in it. Only, when I’m on missions. Yes, I’m able to breathe just fine.”</p><p>“You go on missions?! Tell me about them! What's the coolest thing you’ve seen? Iruka is a teacher and so he doesn’t go on many missions. When I’m older, I’m going to go on all the missions!”</p><p>The two men laughed together. </p><p>“I do go on many missions.” </p><p>Iruka interrupted, “Kakashi is actually a really brave shinobi. He’s one of the best really.”</p><p>Naruto’s eyes grew huge. “Wow. And I get to live with both of you? I’m the luckiest kid in all of Konoha!” </p><p>Kakashi’s eyes met Iruka’s as he said, “Yeah you are.” </p><p>“Why do you cover your eye? Do you only have one eye?” Naruto's own eyes grew wide as he thought about that. </p><p>Kakashi laughed at the boy’s expression and at Iruka as he put his face in his hands in shame. Turning to Iruka he assured him this line of questioning didn’t bother him. Kakashi had to think about how to answer this question, Naruto was too young for the true story. But, he wanted to remain honest with the boy and by default Iruka. </p><p>“Technically I have two eyes, but the other one uses a lot of chakra and so I keep it covered so I don’t get tired easily.” He figured the boy had to have at least basic knowledge on chakra. </p><p>“Hmm, so can I see it?”</p><p>“Of course.” Kakashi shrugged as he lifted his hitai ate so that his Sharingan eye was visible. Selfishly Kakashi wanted to document this moment. He wanted to remember the waves lapping against the shore, the blue-eyed boy in front of him sprawled out on the sand, and the brown-haired man he was curled up against. Yes, Kakashi wanted to keep this moment in his memory for years to come. </p><p>“Wow. That’s the coolest thing ever. I want an eye like that! How do I get one?” Naruto was leaning close to his eye, Kakashi put out his arms to catch the boy in case he fell forward trying to get a better look.</p><p>“Unfortunately Naruto, only people in certain clans have those eyes.” Iruka gently told the boy.</p><p>“What?! That’s not fair!”</p><p>Covering his eye back up, Kakashi spoke, “Don’t worry Naruto, something tells me you’re going to be able to do a lot of really exciting things when you’re older, Sharingan or not.”</p><p>That comment seemed to satisfy the boy for the moment. He continued on to talk about how he would be the strongest shinobi and go on all of the best missions.</p><p>They stayed at the beach a little while longer trying to hold out to see the dolphins but eventually, Iruka said he had to get Naruto back to the orphanage. </p><p>Naruto by this point was fast asleep in Iruka’s arms. They started to head back. Kakashi was surprised again at how much fun he had. It was as if the more he got to know Iruka the more interested in him he became. The man was just so kind. And Naruto, ah that kid was something. He couldn’t wait to get to know him, know both of them better. </p><p>“Kakashi,” Iruka spoke interrupting him from his thoughts, “I can’t thank you enough for this. Today has gone better than I could have imagined in terms of you meeting Naruto. I think he had a lot of fun with you.” </p><p>“I had a lot of fun too..with both of you actually.” </p><p>Iruka’s answering smile was brilliant. </p><p>“You know, Kakashi? Maybe this won’t be that bad.” </p><p>“Yeah, maybe not.” </p><p>They walked in comfortable silence. </p><p>“Hey Iruka, for tomorrow..did you want to pick up Naruto early and then go to the Hokage’s office for the marriage and adoption paperwork?” </p><p>“Yes, that sounds perfect. I want to get Naruto out of there as soon as possible.” </p><p>Kakashi nodded but that made him think of something he wanted to ask but was hesitant to bring up before. </p><p>“Iruka, did they…were they…kind to him in the orphanage?”</p><p>Kakashi watched as Iruka’s face hardened and immediately knew the answer. </p><p>He watched as Iruka’s arms tightened around Naruto, “No, that’s another reason why I want to get him out of there as soon as I can. Things are better now, but well let’s just say there’s a reason I visit every day.” </p><p>“I understand. You’re a good man Iruka.” </p><p>“You keep saying that, ya know.”</p><p>“Hmm, it’s because it's true. In this world we live in one hardly meets people like you. People that are able to still be kind, especially when the world has done nothing but treat them unkindly.” </p><p>“Kakashi, I’m not as kind as you believe me to be. I have flaws too.” </p><p>“I’m not saying you don’t. I just think you’re one of the good ones.” He watched as Iruka pondered what he was saying. </p><p>Before the man could respond he had another topic he wanted to bring up to him. “Did you want me to live with you?” </p><p>“I think..you have to.” </p><p>“Maybe. Maybe not. But, I don’t want to impose on you all any more than the situation deems.” </p><p>He watched as Iruka frowned at that and was confused, he thought he was being considerate. </p><p>“I think you should live with us. If only to keep up the pretense. I just bought a two-bedroom place, but uhm it may not be as lavish as you’re used to.”</p><p>“I’m sure it’ll be better than my current place, it’s a one-bedroom apartment.”</p><p>“Do you not live in the Hatake residence?”</p><p>Kakashi hated this question. Everyone wanted to know why he owned such a large piece of land but did not live on it. He paid to keep it maintained but never went in there himself. There were too many bad memories there. Things he’d rather keep locked away. Definitely not a place he wanted to bring Iruka and Naruto to. No, they deserved something better. He imagined Iruka’s place was perfect. It was probably warm and full of life, just like the owner. </p><p>“No, I don’t,” Kakashi said looking ahead, hoping Iruka didn’t ask too many questions.</p><p>“Hmm, well my place will do then. We can look for a larger place soon.” </p><p>Kakashi’s eyebrows raised in surprise. He expected more questions. But of course, he shouldn’t have been surprised that Iruka was able to pick up social cues.  </p><p>They were almost to the orphanage at this point and Kakashi found himself not wanting this night to end. He tried to remind himself that he would be back with them the next day. When they finally got to the orphanage he reluctantly turned toward Iruka. </p><p>“Iruka, I’m sorry about all of this.”</p><p>Iruka’s brows wrinkled in confusion, “What exactly are you apologizing for?”</p><p>“This situation. The rules. Everything. The fact that in order for you to have your son, you have to suffer through marriage to a man you barely even know.” Kakashi kicked the ground as he spoke. He felt bad about the entire thing. The law was stupid. But, mostly he felt guilty because as unexpected as this situation was, he couldn’t deny his excitement. </p><p>He watched as Iruka’s face softened. </p><p>“Kakashi that’s hardly your fault. If anything I should apologize to you. There wasn’t much that I wouldn’t consider in order to get him. But you did not have any such plans. I want to ask again, just one more time. Are you sure you want to marry me?” </p><p>Running his hands through his hair, Kakashi sighed. He knew Iruka was just making sure he didn’t disappear into the middle of the night. But he was sure. He couldn’t remember the last time he was this sure about something.</p><p>“Yes, I’m positive. Don’t worry Iruka, I won’t run away from this.” </p><p>Iruka seemed satisfied with that response as he started walking toward the orphanage to put Naruto to bed. “I'll see you tomorrow morning then.” </p><p>Kakashi watched them walk into the orphanage. He debated waiting for Iruka to walk him home but realized if he was getting married the next day then he had some things he needed to take care of first and didn’t have a lot of time. </p><p>He was definitely was not sleeping tonight.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Adoption Day</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The warm sunlight stung Iruka’s eyes as he woke up in the morning. He hadn’t gotten much sleep last night which was not surprising. On one hand, today was the day he could finally take Naruto home and he was ecstatic about that. But, on the other hand, it was also his wedding day.</p><p>Iruka hadn’t really thought much about his wedding before. When he was younger he imagined he would find a nice shinobi and settle down eventually, but well after he met Naruto and wanted to adopt him most of his plans went out the window quickly. His thoughts shifted to Kakashi.</p><p>He was still in shock at the fact Kakashi had offered to marry him. He had to admit he could do a lot worse than the infamous copy-nin. He didn’t know Kakashi very well, but he’d heard the rumors. The man kept to himself and did not get involved with anyone. He was unemotional and only had a select number of people he associated with. It was why yesterday was so surprising to him. Kakashi had been anything but unemotional.</p><p>He had been smiling and playing with Naruto. It usually took Naruto a few interactions with people before he got comfortable but he seemed to warm up to Kakashi rather quickly. When he put Naruto to bed last night the boy kept raving about all the fun he had. When Iruka asked him about Kakashi, Naruto of course only wanted to convince Iruka how it wouldn’t be rude if he pulled down Kakashi’s mask since they would be living together.</p><p>Iruka wasn’t sure he was successful in explaining to the boy about personal boundaries but that was a conversation for another day. He knew he needed to get out of bed but he couldn’t find it in him to move. He had no idea what to expect for today. If he was being honest with himself, he was so mad at himself for not knowing the rule about marriage and adoption. Not that the knowledge would have made anything easier, he thought.</p><p>With a sigh, he headed to the bathroom to begin his morning routine. He figured he would get to the orphanage early so he could move Naruto out and then bring him back to his home and wait for Kakashi here. As he went through his morning routine he thought about all the things he and Kakashi hadn’t discussed. For example, would he take Kakashi’s last name? Would Kakashi take his? He doubted Kakashi wanted his last name and what about Naruto? Whose name would he take? Not to mention, they had agreed for Kakashi to live at Iruka’s place. But, where would he sleep? Would they sleep together? Iruka stiffened, what if Kakashi wanted him to have sex tonight, to consummate the marriage?</p><p>Iruka shook his head, he couldn’t begin to even think of all of this now. In all honesty, he had had no idea how Kakashi would fit into their lives. Iruka tidied up his place some to make it suitable for its new inhabitants. He made breakfast for him and Naruto so he could feed him when he picked him up from the orphanage for the last time.</p><hr/><p> </p><p>When he arrived to pick up Naruto from the orphanage he headed straight to Naruto’s room. He figured the boy was still probably sleeping. Walking in, he saw the boy on a bed, he smiled as he looked down at him. His eyes swept the room, there wasn’t much in here he wanted to bring with him back to his house. He wanted Naruto to be able to forget all about his time here.</p><p>Gently, he sat down on the bed beside Naruto. “Hey kiddo, c’mon it’s time to get up.”</p><p>The boy started to stir, rubbing his eyes, “Ruka?”</p><p>“Do you know what today is?” Iruka asked the groggy boy.</p><p>The boy stared at him for a minute as he slowly joined the land of the living. Iruka wanted to laugh, the morning seemed to be the only time the boy was quiet. Not that he could blame him, he wasn’t a morning person either.</p><p>“Can I get a hint?”</p><p>Laughing Iruka picked him up and whispered in his ear, “It’s adoption day.”</p><p>Naruto’s face broke into a huge smile. “It’s adoption day?! Really? You can finally be my dad and I can go home with you!”</p><p>Iruka tried not to choke up at the overwhelming amount of emotions he was feeling. He couldn’t help it, every time Naruto called him dad he could feel the emotions take over.</p><p>“Yeah,” he whispered, “I’m taking you home.”</p><p>After that, it took no effort at all getting the boy up and through his morning routine. Iruka was able to sign him out for the last time. The person upfront told him the Hokage had all the official paperwork so there wasn’t much for him to do but take Naruto and leave.</p><p>“So, we have to go see the Hokage soon to make everything official, but I think we should get you something to wear first.”</p><p>Iruka often bought clothes for the boy but realized he had never bought him any formal wear. They went into some stores before they found the perfect outfit. They eventually found something and, of course, it was orange. Iruka tried to show the boy some black suits but he would have none of it.</p><p>“Iruka, orange is the best color and this is the best day ever so I have to wear orange!”</p><p>Iruka just sighed, who was he to argue that logic?</p><p>Finally, they headed back to his place, so that Iruka could change clothes too. Walking into the apartment with Naruto was exciting, to say the least. Naruto was bouncing all over the walls, he wanted to see everything. He jumped in excitement when he was Iruka had framed his artwork through the years. Iruka also had photos of him and Naruto everywhere.</p><p>His bedroom was obnoxiously orange, Iruka had maybe thought it was too orange but Naruto’s excitement seemed to hint otherwise.</p><p>“Iruka, this is amazing! This room is way bigger than the one at the orphanage!”</p><p>“I’m glad you like it, we can go out sometime later this week to get some more stuff if you’d like.”</p><p>Naruto just nodded distracted by his new room.</p><p>“I’m going to go get dressed, but Kakashi should be here soon. Let me know when he gets here okay?”</p><p>“Iruka,” Naruto glanced up at him, “Why is Kakashi living with us?”</p><p>“Well,” Iruka scratched his head. He knew this was coming but still hadn’t figured out how to explain it. He wanted to explain, and hopefully one day show, to Naruto that marriages were done between two people that love one another, and well though he didn’t dislike Kakashi, he also didn’t love him. He could also tell him the truth, but he wasn’t sure if he should. The boy was still so young and he didn’t want him to feel guilty about anything.</p><p>“Kakashi is living with us because he and I are going to be married.”</p><p>“Married? I didn’t know you were getting married! Why didn’t you tell me?”</p><p>“It’s a new thing.” He got quiet as Naruto’s face suddenly fell. “Naruto, what’s wrong?”</p><p>“Are you and I not going to hang out anymore? I know married people hang out together a lot.” The boy’s eyes started to water.</p><p>Iruka hurried to pick the boy up, “Of course not, Naruto I would never leave you.” He wiped some tears off the boy’s face.</p><p>“So, you’re still going to be my dad even though you’re going to be with him?”</p><p>“Yes, look at me Naruto. I promise you I will never stop being your dad, no matter who comes into our lives it’s always going to be me and you.”</p><p>He hugged the boy close to him.</p><p>Naruto broke away from him, “Sorry I got your shirt all wet.”</p><p>Chuckling, Iruka fluffed his hair, “I don’t mind at all. Sometime we could all use a good cry. But now I really need to get ready.”</p><p>He headed into his room so he could get dressed for the meeting. He wondered when Kakashi was coming. He definitely should have been here by now. As if he heard his thoughts, there was a knock at the door and he felt Kakashi’s familiar chakra.</p><p>Before he could do anything he heard Naruto yell, “I’ll get it!”</p><p>He thought about going with him but he knew he really needed to get ready in time for their meeting. Plus, it wouldn’t hurt to have Naruto and Kakashi talk for a little while. They could both use it.</p><hr/><p>When Iruka had finished getting ready, he went out into the living room to join them. On the floor were Naruto and Kakashi. Naruto had a book open and was reading to Kakashi. Kakashi, for his part, seemed very interested in the children’s book. The sight made Iruka smile. Kakashi looked up at his arrival, no doubt feeling his chakra presence. He winked at Iruka and went back to giving Naruto his full attention.</p><p>Iruka hated to break up this scene, but they had to get going. “Alright, we should head out soon. C’mon Naruto you can read to Kakashi when we return.”</p><p>“Aw, but we were just getting to the good part!” Naruto whined.</p><p>“Yeah, Iruka I’m dying to know what happens when he reaches the dragon’s lair.” Kakashi stared at him wide-eyed.</p><p>“See? Even Kakashi wants to finish it! You always told me I should be nice to people and not letting Kakashi finish would be mean. Do you want me to be mean?”</p><p>Iruka rubbed his nose as he heard Kakashi burst into laughter. This kid was going to be the death of him. “Naruto, I love that you remember what I taught you about being not being mean, but I think I should also teach you about patience. You can wait until after this meeting to let Kakashi finish the book. Sometimes we have to do things we need to do before we can enjoy the things we want to do.”</p><p>Kakashi jumped in, “Iruka is right. I can wait until we get back to hear the ending. But you’re a great reader! What type of books do you like to read?”</p><p>“I like anything with fighting.”</p><p>Kakashi smiled.</p><p>“Of course. You’ll be a shinobi after all.”</p><p>“Yeah! I’m going to be the best ever! Just wait, you’ll see!”</p><p>“I don’t doubt it,” Iruka jumped in, “but first let’s just get to the meeting.”</p><p>Kakashi and Naruto got off the floor and began to head for the door. He watched Naruto walk a few paces ahead of them but still in their line of sight.</p><p>“Hi.”</p><p>Iruka glanced over at Kakashi to find the man already watching him.</p><p>“Hi, did you sleep well?”</p><p>“Maa, no I didn’t get much sleep. I had a lot to do.” Kakashi shrugged as he walked beside Iruka.</p><p>Intrigued, Iruka turned to the man, “What did you have to do last night?”</p><p>“You’ll see soon enough, sensei,” came Kakashi’s cryptic reply.</p><p>Iruka frowned at the thought, he figured it was something mission-related because there was nothing the man needed to do for this today besides sign the marriage certificate and the adoption paperwork.</p><p>"You look nice by the way," Kakashi said casually as they continued walking.</p><p>"Uhm, thank you. So do you." And he did. He had expected Kakashi to be in his usual training outfit but it seemed he had dressed for the occasion and was in an all-black formal suit.</p><p>The two of them made small talk the rest of the way to the Hokage’s office. Iruka knocked on the door when they arrive, Naruto moved to hug his leg as they entered the unfamiliar territory.</p><p>“You know sensei, the window is a much faster option.”</p><p>Iruka snorted, “I’m sure it is, but this way is more respectful. It ensures you’re not interrupting anything.”</p><p>“Maa..if she didn’t want anyone to enter through the window then she would just keep it closed. If you ask me, she would prefer everyone to use the window.”</p><p>“Right, so that’s why every time you use the window she yells at you?”</p><p>“On the contrary, Iruka, she yells at me no matter how I enter her office.”</p><p>Before Iruka could respond, the door opened. They stepped in to see Shizune and Tsunade behind the desk.</p><p>“Hokaga-sama,” Iruka greeted her with a smile before turning to the woman standing near  her. “It’s good to see you, Shizune.”</p><p>Both women smiled at him, then Tsunade slid her gaze to Kakashi.</p><p>“You two are late. Hatake, stop being a bad influence on him. I know you’re the only reason they’re late. You’re never on time for anything!”</p><p>Kakashi smirked and turned to look at Iruka, “Told ya. It even happens when I’m injured. Maybe it’s her hobby?”</p><p>Iruka bit back a smile. What could he say? Tsunade always did seem to enjoy yelling at Kakashi. Not that Iruka didn’t think it wasn’t deserved. From working the mission desk, he got to see first hand how easy it is to become irritated with the jounin.</p><p>“And this handsome man must be Naruto.”</p><p>Iruka looked down at Naruto who was hiding behind his leg and taking everything in.</p><p>“You’re adorable. How old are you now, kid?” Tsunade asked.</p><p>“I’m seven,” Naruto whispered.</p><p>“He takes a while to warm up to strangers,” Kakashi explained.</p><p>Tsunade studied Kakashi after his response. Kakashi stared back at her. It was as if they were having a silent conversation. Eventually, Tsunade turned to face Iruka.</p><p>“I see. Well, I have a feeling we’re going to get to know each other really well and be the best of friends.” Tsunade smiled at Iruka and Kakashi, “Now, let’s get you two married.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I have loved reading your comments! You all are so sweet, and I'm glad you're enjoying the story.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Overwhelmed</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Surprise! I decided to give you two chapters this time. This will probably be one of the shorter chapters.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Iruka suddenly felt nervous. He knew this was coming, but now the moment had finally arrived. He looked down at Naruto and saw that he was trying to get Tonton to play with him. Looking at the boy gave him the strength he needed. He would do anything for Naruto and though he didn't know much about Kakashi, he knew that Kakashi wouldn’t harm Naruto. With new resolve, he walked up to Tsunade’s desk with Kakashi. </p><p>On the desk was a simple marriage certificate. </p><p>“I figured we’d skip the whole traditional ceremony and only do the necessities. I’ve marked where you each need to sign.” She handed them both pens. </p><p>Iruka watched as Kakashi immediately grabbed one and began signing everything. Iruka followed behind him. There wasn’t much to sign just two sheets of paper one for Konoha’s records and one for him and Kakashi to keep. </p><p>“Congratulations, I now pronounce you husband and husband.” </p><p>Iruka didn’t dare look at Kakashi, he felt his face warm at the words.</p><p>“Eh, thanks. So, now do we get to move on to the adoption paperwork?”</p><p>Tsunade shook her head, “Almost. There are a couple more things you need to sign. Last night Kakashi put in a request for you to be his next of kin in case of emergencies. Also, he added you and Naruto to the Hatake account so you now have access to his estate and his finances. You need to sign off on all of that first.”</p><p>Eyes wide Iruka turned to Kakashi, “You did all of this? Is this what you meant by you were busy last night? Kakashi, you did not have to do all of this.” </p><p>Iruka was stunned, to say the least, he was not expecting this. He knew Kakashi had said he was serious, but this was too much. I mean this was everything. Kakashi was just shrugging as if this wasn’t a big deal at all. As if he hadn’t just given Iruka unlimited access to his entire world.</p><p>“There’s also one more thing,” Tsunade said watching Iruka. </p><p>Iruka’s eyes hadn’t left Kakashi’s face. “What is it?”</p><p>“Kakashi has also decided to let you, and when he comes of age Naruto, have access to his ninken. But you don’t have to sign that contract now, that will be done in private. I just wanted you to know everything.” </p><p>“Kakashi, why did you do all of this? It’s too much.”</p><p>“Don’t worry about it sensei,” Kakashi slouched, “Besides you’re doing me a favor, the money was going to waste and the pups will love to have other people to entertain.”</p><p>Iruka walked toward the man, as Kakashi eyed him warily. He reached out to the other man and pulled him in for a hug. His chin fit perfectly right on the man’s shoulder. Kakashi stiffened before relaxing into the hug. “Thank you,” Iruka whispered in his ear. </p><p>Being this close to the man Iruka was able to hear the hitch in his breath as he pulled away from him. </p><p>“Maa... don't mention it. Besides Naruto could use the company.” </p><p>“Yeah, I’m sure Naruto needing company is why you did all of this, brat,” Tsunade smirked. Iruka watched as they appeared to have yet another silent conversation. </p><p>“Alright Iruka, I just need you to sign everywhere I marked, and then we can move on to the adoption.” </p><p>Iruka’s hand shook slightly as he picked up the pen to sign his name on the new documents. The documents that would intertwine his life with Kakashi’s forever. He wondered if he should give him access to all of his information as well. He didn’t have the same amount of status as Kakashi, but he could at least name him as his next of kin and emergency contact. </p><p>“Is there any way I can put in a request for the paperwork so I can name Kakashi as my next of kin and emergency contact?”</p><p>“Yes, if you want to I can put in the request today and get the paperwork to you by the end of the week. It usually takes a while to get all of this stuff,” Tsunade paused, “Which is why I’m curious to hear how Kakashi managed to gather all of this overnight.” </p><p>“What can I say? I can be very persuasive.” Kakashi smirked at Tsunade and then turned to Iruka, “You don’t have to do this just because I appointed you my next of kin.” </p><p>“I know I don’t Kakashi, but I want to do it.” And with that, he began to sign all of the papers Tsunade had spread out in front of him.</p><p>When he was done, she handed them off to Shizune and then brought up a new stack. </p><p>“Okay these are a little more involved, but I’ve marked where you need to sign and initial. When you’re done with that we’ll file everything and send you an official certificate once everything has been processed.”</p><p>Iruka’s heart sped up at being so close to finally having Naruto officially become his child. He was so excited. As soon as he had decided to adopt Naruto he had been dreaming about this day and now that it was finally here he could barely contain his enthusiasm. He signed all of the papers quickly, barely reading them. Then he watched as Kakashi signed them and then Tsunade reviewed everything before looking up at them. </p><p>“Congratulations, it’s a boy. You two are officially parents.” </p><p>Iruka knelt down next to Naruto and picked him up, “Did you hear that Naruto? You’re officially adopted!”</p><p>“That’s awesome! Are you really my dad now?” Naruto asked eyes shining bright.</p><p>“I really am.”</p><p>“This is the best day ever! Thanks, old lady for helping me get my dad.”</p><p>“Hey! Who do you think you’re calling old?” Tsunade shrieked, at the same time Iruka scolded, “Naruto!”</p><p>Iruka shook his head as Kakashi laughed in the corner. </p><p>“Oh, Iruka you’re going to have your hands full with the two of them I see.” </p><p>“I’m sure I will” Iruka agreed. </p><p>“Hey old -" Naruto started to say then stopped at a glare from Iruka, “Hey lady, can you take a picture of me and Iruka and Kakashi?” </p><p>Tsunade smiled, “Of course.” Shizune took out a camera from somewhere in the office and gave it to Tsunade to take some pictures. </p><p>“Okay,” Naruto instructed, “First I want some of me and Iruka and then me and Kakashi and then all of us together, like a family.”</p><p>“Whatever you say, kid.” Tsunade smiled.</p><p>Iruka looked up at Kakashi and noticed his raised eyebrows. The man was probably no doubt surprised Naruto wanted to include him at this moment. Iruka was glad Naruto seemed happy and comfortable with Kakashi. He was so into his thoughts he didn’t realize Naruto had been trying to get his attention. </p><p>“C’mon Dad! Let’s start taking pictures!” </p><p>Iruka’s neck snapped to Naruto as he heard the boy call him “Dad” for the first time. And that was his breaking point. Iruka broke down. </p><p>Naruto ran to Iruka, “I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to make you sad! We don’t have to take pictures.” </p><p>Iruka wanted to comfort the boy, but he just could not stop the tears. Luckily Kakashi came to his rescue.</p><p>Kakashi knelt down next to Naruto who had begun to cry silently as well. </p><p>“Naruto, you didn’t hurt him. Not all tears come as a result of sadness. Sometimes you cry because you’re so just so happy and your body can’t contain the joy. That’s what happened to Iruka, he’s so happy right now to have you in his life.” </p><p>“Oh,” the boy said wiping his eyes, “That makes sense I guess. I’m happy too, Iruka. I’ve always wanted to have a dad. Now I have you and I guess Kakashi too.”</p><p>Iruka hugged the boy, it was a minute before he could speak again. Then he felt his face heat up in embarrassment. Of course, he just broke down in the Hokage’s office in front of everyone. Kakashi met his eyes and the man reached for his hand to give it a quick squeeze. </p><p>Wiping his eyes, he tried to compose himself. “Sorry about that, I just go a little overwhelmed. I’m ready for photos now.”</p><p>“It’s okay Iruka, you told me that sometimes we need a good cry.”</p><p>Iruka laughed, “I did say that, didn’t I? Okay, let’s take some photos.” </p><p>The three of them stood up the floor as Iruka tried to remember when he fell to the ground. </p><p>Eventually, they were able to get all of their pictures taken. Naruto wanted pictures on both of the men’s shoulders and then pictures where he was in the middle and they were swinging him. Before they knew it, Naruto had them doing a full photoshoot. He was sure the boy would have continued thinking of bizarre poses if Tsunade hadn’t kicked them out of her office due to her workload. </p><p>Before they left she gave Naruto candy and told him to visit her anytime he wanted. </p><p>She looked up at both Iruka and Kakashi, “Good luck you two, I know this isn’t exactly what either of you wanted, but you never know. This may end up being the best decision you’ve ever made.” </p><p>With that, she dismissed them from her office. </p><p>“So, husband. What do you want to do now?” Kakashi smirked down at Iruka.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Let me know what you think!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Ramen</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“We should get ramen! I haven’t had ramen in forever.” Naruto said as he grabbed Iruka’s hand to lead him to the shop.</p><p>“Naruto, your diet can’t consist of only ramen. You have to eat vegetables too.” </p><p>“Don’t worry, I’ll order cabbage and spinach in my ramen.” </p><p>Turning to Iruka Kakashi asked, “Do you typically eat out?”</p><p>“No, usually I cook. I honestly really only eat out if I’m meeting up with people from work or when I take Naruto out.” </p><p>“Hmm, well today is a special day. So, what do you say, husband? Let’s have some ramen.”</p><p>Iruka swallowed, he didn’t know why Kakashi kept calling him husband. Or why he couldn’t control his thoughts every time he did. But, he had to admit he didn’t dislike it.</p><p>“Y-yes, we can get ramen.” Flustered he turned to Naruto, “But then, I’m seriously restricting your ramen intake.”</p><p>Naruto grinned too happy to care. <br/>Iruka sighed, he did want this to be a memorable day for the boy after all. The three of them began walking to the ramen shop. As they walked Iruka noticed a lot of people staring at them. He imagined they must have been a sight. The copy-nin that barely interacted with anyone walking with an insignificant school teacher and the boy everyone hated. It sounded like the beginning of a bad joke. </p><p>Glancing at Kakashi, Iruka was curious to know how the other man was handling this. The fact that Kakashi had given him access to the Hatake name was still so startling. This man was sharing everything with him. It was baffling to him that the man didn’t consider himself to be a good person. Iruka didn’t really plan on using the man’s funds. But just the level of trust that it showed was remarkable. </p><p>They walked into Ichiraku’s and sat with Naruto in between them. Naruto seemed content with talking to Kakashi about how he could eat 5 bowls of ramen at one time. </p><p>“Hey Iruka, do you think I can eat 6 bowls this time? I bet I can! Kakashi thinks he can eat more than me but I doubt it.”</p><p>“Really, Kakashi?” Iruka stared at him. </p><p>“Sorry, husband. But I love a good bet.” Kakashi winked as he put in is an order of miso ramen seemingly oblivious to the effect the word had on Iruka. </p><p>Iruka ordered his food and then turned to Kakashi, “Is there a reason you keep calling me husband?”</p><p>Kakashi’s eyebrow rose, “Are you not my husband?” he asked innocently. </p><p>“I mean…yes, but you don’t have to..I mean we…” Iruka rubbed the back of his neck as he stuttered. </p><p>“I don’t have to what exactly?” Kakashi grinned. He was enjoying this. </p><p>“You know what? Nevermind, call me what you want.” Iruka avoided his eyes. If Kakashi wanted to call him his husband he could do that. </p><p>Before Kakashi could speak again he heard someone yell Kakashi’s name. All three of them turned to the voice. It was Asuma and Kurenai. Iruka didn’t know the two of them well, he only really spoke to them in the mission room. He had, however, had enough conversations with Kurenai to know that she and Asuma were dating.</p><p>“Kakashi, it’s good to see you. What are you doing here?” Asuma asked as he pulled Kurenai to them. Kakashi stood up to give him a hug. Iruka could see Kurenai watching the three of them curiously. He felt himself begin to panic, they hadn’t discussed what they would tell people. It’s not like marriages were announced to everyone but it wouldn’t be long before people wondered why Iruka was taking Naruto home from school or why Kakashi was living with him. </p><p>“Maa…it’s good to see you too. You too Kurenai.” Kakashi nodded in her direction. “I’m just getting ramen.” </p><p>Asuma at that moment seemed to notice he was with Iruka and Naruto. Asuma eyed them warily. Iruka instinctively pulled Naruto closer. Asuma had never spoken ill of the boy in front of him but one could never be too sure. </p><p>Iruka felt Kakashi’s eyes on him as he moved. He was sure Asuma and Kurenai noticed his reaction as well. Not really sure what he was going to say but feeling like he should say something to explain this situation he opened his mouth, but Kakashi beat him to it. </p><p>“Actually,” he said walking to stand behind Iruka and Naruto, “This is my family. I know you’ve met Iruka, but have you met Naruto?”</p><p>Iruka watched as Asuma and Kurenai’s eyes grew wide in surprise.</p><p>“Your family? Really Kakashi? I knew you were secretive, but I have to say I’m impressed you were able to hide a whole relationship.” </p><p>“Maa…” Kakashi shrugged nonchalantly.</p><p> Kurenai laughed, “You know, I’m honestly not even surprised. This actually makes sense, it explains your odd behavior whenever Iruka is mentioned. Not to mention, why you only turn in your mission reports to him.”</p><p>It was as if time stopped. Iruka froze, he was stunned to say to the least. “Odd behavior?” he asked Kurenai.</p><p>“Oh sure, anytime someone mentions you he would always jump in to hear more. I assumed he was just curious about the story. It was a while before I realized the stories all revolved around you.”</p><p>Wait, what? Iruka thought. Slightly distracted he turned to Kakashi, who was currently avoiding his eyes. “Wait, is this why your mission reports are always late - you’re waiting for me?”</p><p>He could see a faint pink blush starting creep on the man’s cheeks above his mask. But the man said nothing.</p><p>Interesting, Iruka thought. He’d have to revisit that for thought process at a later time.</p><p>Suddenly Asuma laughed, “Wow Kakashi, who’d have thought you’d be married and with a kid? And before me?”</p><p>Kurenai slapped his shoulder laughing. She turned to Naruto, “Hi cutie, what’s your name?”</p><p>“My name is Naruto. What’s your name?”</p><p>“My name is Kurenai,” she beamed at him, “So, Naruto do you like ramen?”</p><p>“Yeah I love it! Kakashi and I were just making a bet to see who could eat more ramen. But I know I’m going to win!” the boy grinned up at Kakashi. </p><p>Iruka smiled at him, “Would you two like to join us for lunch?”</p><p>Asuma looked at Kakashi, who nodded, before agreeing, “Of course! If you don’t mind.” </p><p>The two of them sat down next to them. Asuma began speaking to Kakashi in hushed tones about a mission he had recently returned from, and Kurenai continued to talk to Naruto. </p><p>Iruka could barely focus, his mind was still on the earlier conversation. He knew that Kakashi turned in his reports late, and had always found it strange. But, he had just assumed the jounin was forgetful. He had never imagined the man was turning them in late deliberately. Was Kakashi attracted to him? He had admitted to him that Iruka interested him and he also mentioned his attraction to men. But, for Kakashi to be seriously interested in him? That was insane. The more he thought about it, the more he realized there had to be some logical explanation. He would just ask Kakashi about it later. </p><p>He did notice, however, that Kakashi kept avoiding his eyes every time he tried to make eye contact. </p><p>All of their food arrived and Kakashi looked to Naruto, “Alright, are you ready?”</p><p>“Yeah!” Naruto threw his small fist into the air. </p><p>Iruka had yet to see Kakashi without his mask before. He was curious as to how Kakashi was going to manage to eat without showing his face. When it looked like they were about to begin, he shifted his eyes to his own bowl. Kakashi wasn’t acknowledging him still so he was sure the man wouldn’t appreciate him trying to look at his face. </p><p>He continued to watch Naruto eat bowl after bowl. Deciding he wouldn’t let the boy go past 8 bowls no matter where he was in the competition, he started to count the bowls. The boy was on his 7th bowl and Kakashi seemed to be on his 8th bowl. He looked at Naruto and saw him start to sway. He reached out to catch him but Kakashi got to him first. </p><p>Picking up the boy, he said, “I think you’ve had enough.”</p><p>“Did I win?” the boy slurred in his arms. </p><p>Iruka chuckled and went to him. He put his hand on the boy’s back. “How are you feeling?”</p><p>“I don’t feel good,” the boy said and put his head on Kakashi’s shoulder. </p><p>Kakashi finally looked at him for the first time all night, “Should we head home?”</p><p>“Yes, I think we should.” Iruka turned to Asuma and Kurenai to see that they were already staring at them. </p><p>“You three make such a beautiful family! Don’t they Asuma?”</p><p>“Yeah, you really do,” he nodded before turning to Kakashi, “Seeing how you value your privacy so much, I’m assuming we should keep this a secret?”</p><p>Iruka stayed silent during this exchange. Kakashi had barely acknowledged him since Kurenai’s early comments. He looked at Kakashi’s face, and watched as his eyebrow scrunched in concentration as he held the boy. The man glanced up at Iruka’s eyes as if searching for something in them. Iruka didn’t dare look away. Whatever it was he seemed to find it, because he eventually turned to Asuma to answer. </p><p> “No, I don’t intend to hide my relationship with Iruka or my adoption of Naruto. Feel free to tell anyone you’d like.”</p><p>Asuma laughed, “Good. I’m happy for you. For both of you. And, if you all ever want some alone time we don’t mind watching Naruto. He’s a good kid.” </p><p>Ignoring the first half of Asuma’s statement Iruka nodded, “Yeah, he is a good kid.” </p><p>They all said their goodbyes and headed out. As he and Kakashi walked toward the path of their home they were silent. Naruto had fallen asleep in Kakashi’s arms and Kakashi still hadn’t said a word to Iruka since earlier. Yet, he’d said they were in a relationship?</p><p>Iruka couldn’t hold it back anymore, “Kakashi?”</p><p>“Hmm? Yes?” The man seemed as if he had been taken out of his thoughts. </p><p>“Are you…have I done something to upset you?”</p><p>Kakashi’s eyebrow furrowed down in response. </p><p>“No, what makes you think that?”</p><p>“You haven’t spoken to me since before Kurenai and Asuma joined us and Kurenai made those comments. I guess I thought…I mean it doesn’t matter what I thought I just want to know why you’ve spent the night ignoring me.”</p><p>Kakashi stopped and turned to look at Iruka. He looked almost pained. </p><p>“What did you think?”</p><p>“Nothing,” Iruka sighed, “I already said it doesn’t matter.”</p><p>“It matters to me, Iruka.” Kakashi whispered. </p><p>Kicking the ground, Iruka avoided his eyes. He didn’t want to do this with him. Especially now in the middle of the street. </p><p>“Let’s go, Kakashi we can talk about this when we get home.” </p><p>Kakashi looked like he wanted to argue but eventually fell into step with Iruka. </p><p>When they arrived at their home, Kakashi put Naruto in his bedroom while Iruka stood in the kitchen. </p><p>Kakashi walked into the kitchen and stood opposite of Iruka, leaning against the table. </p><p>“He’s still asleep. I think he’ll be fine he just needs to rest.”</p><p>Nodding, Iruka began to move around the kitchen as he looked for items to figure out their dinner. “I figured, it wouldn’t be the first food coma he’s had.”</p><p>Kakashi was silent for a moment, and then he spoke. “Iruka.” </p><p>Iruka’s shoulders dropped, he could tell by the tone of his voice Kakashi wanted to finish their earlier discussion. Unfortunately, he wasn’t in the mood for it. He didn’t know what he was feeling and still wasn’t sure he was ready to vocalize everything going through his head. </p><p>“Yes?”</p><p>“Will you tell me what you were thinking earlier?”</p><p>Iruka stopped moving and turned to face him. He rubbed his eyes as he spoke, “I don’t know what I thought, Kakashi. Besides, it really doesn’t matter. I was wrong.” </p><p>“Hmm.” Kakashi just stared at him for a long while. The silence was killing Iruka. He wanted to know what was in the man’s head. </p><p>“Iruka, go on a date with me.”</p><p>Wait, what? He continued to stare at the man in front of him. The man was staring at him intently. It was a little unnerving, Kakashi’s countenance was usually one of boredom. Yet, gone was that bored expression and in its place was one of such ferocity it made Iruka want to step back. </p><p>“Are you asking or telling?” He heard himself ask the man. </p><p>Not breaking eye contact, the man began to walk closer to him. “I’m asking, I-ru-ka.” The man emphasized his name as he stood close to him. Too close. The other man’s face just inches from his, he could feel his breath upon his face. </p><p>Iruka swallowed as a blush crept up his face. “Kakashi, you don’t have to do this. People have platonic marriages all the time.”</p><p>He watched as Kakashi’s eyes fell to his lips before meeting his eyes again. Iruka could feel his knees buckling. </p><p>“I know,” he heard the man say, “But, I don’t want that and I don’t think you do either.” Kakashi pulled back some, “Unless, you would prefer that?” His visage took on an unsure look. </p><p>“No!” Iruka yelled, feeling his flush deepened as he lowered his voice, “I wouldn’t prefer that. I’ll go on a date with you.” </p><p>He watched as Kakashi smiled behind his mask. Suddenly gentle hands cupped his face. Looking up he stared into Kakashi’s eyes, absently wondering when the man had set free his Sharingan eye. </p><p>He felt Kakashi move closer to his body. His eyes never leaving Iruka’s. Then the man leaned down, Iruka closed his eyes as he felt the barest hint of a touch on his forehead and then it disappeared. </p><p>Iruka released the breath he hadn’t realized he’d been holding as he opened his eyes to look at the man in front of him. </p><p>“How about this Friday? We can have Asuma and Kurenai watch Naruto.” </p><p>Not trusting himself to speak Iruka just nodded. </p><p>“I’m going to go and pack up my things to start moving them in here.” Kakashi was moving away from Iruka but still staring at him. </p><p>Iruka realized he was waiting for him to speak. “Do you need help?”</p><p>“Nah, I’ll be fine. But, where am I staying?” Kakashi raised an eyebrow with a smirk.</p><p>“What do you mean? You’re staying here.” Iruka was still trying to comprehend what happened earlier. Why was the man asking him questions he already knew the answer to. <br/>“No Iruka, where am I sleeping? Should I bring my futon?”</p><p>Oh. “Uh, no we can share the bed. That’s fine,” He watched as Kakashi nodded and then headed to the door. </p><p>“I’ll be back soon.” Kakashi winked.</p><p>And with that, he was off leaving Iruka staring off still trying to understand what the hell just happened.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>We're slowly getting somewhere with their relationship. It's going to pick up now. Let me know what you think!!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Darkness</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kakashi jumped from roof to roof as he headed back to his apartment. He couldn’t stop the smile adorning his face. He couldn’t believe it was only just this morning that he became a married man and gained a son.</p><p>He couldn’t remember the last time he had felt so giddy. Naruto was adorable and Iruka was, well he wasn’t exactly sure how to describe Iruka. The man kept surprising him. The man was so strong, yet was so gentle when he was with Naruto. And when he had held the younger man earlier, he didn’t want to let go. Not to mention, Iruka was gorgeous.</p><p>Kakashi wondered if the man had been with anyone before, or if Kakashi would be the first to touch him. The thought went straight to his groin. He knew he had to stop this train of thought, but he couldn’t help himself. He couldn’t get Iruka off his mind.</p><p>He thought back to his flushed face and the way the younger man’s eyes had followed him as he leaned in closer, the feel of his hard body pressed against his own. It took everything in him to just brush his forehead with his lips. He wanted more. Needed more.</p><p>Kakashi ran his fingers through his hair as he entered into his home through a window. Looking around the place he had lived in for years he felt nothing. He had already packed up the items he considered important like his photographs of his old team and some of the knick-knacks he had collected over the years. He wondered what his things would look like intermingled with Iruka’s. Iruka’s place was just as he’d imagined it to be. It had drawings from his students and a huge bookshelf. Of course, there were so many photos of Naruto.</p><p>He couldn’t help but wonder if soon the photos would include him.</p><p>He began the hand signs so he could teleport back to Iruka’s with his things.</p><hr/><p>After Kakashi had finished bringing all of his things into Iruka’s house he decided he would organize everything tomorrow while Iruka was at work and Naruto was at school. It would help to keep him busy. Besides, he wanted to get back to Iruka. There was so much he didn’t know about the man and he was dying to get to know him better. It was why he had asked him on the date, that and the fact that Kurenai hadn’t been wrong before. He was always curious to know more about Iruka. He had always wondered about the man that took care of Naruto. It wasn’t until today when he realized it was more than mere curiosity.</p><p>Walking into the kitchen he saw Iruka at the stove stirring something and Naruto was at the kitchen table drawing and talking to Iruka. They looked so content. Kakashi almost didn’t want to disturb them. The image was beautiful. He didn’t want to taint them. It was then that he realized he didn’t really think this through. He may want Iruka and this family, but he doesn’t deserve this family.</p><p>Preparing to take a step back, he heard Iruka’s voice come through the haze in his mind.</p><p>“Are you going to stand in the doorway or are you going to come in?”</p><p>Looking up he saw Iruka’s back was still to him and Naruto was staring at him.</p><p>“Sorry, I was distracted.”</p><p>Iruka didn’t respond as Kakashi went to sit next to Naruto. “What are you drawing?”</p><p>“The kitchen,” the boy said not looking up from his work.</p><p>Kakashi glanced at the paper, “You know this actually isn’t that bad? Naruto you’re pretty talented.”</p><p>“I know,” the boy says nonplussed.</p><p>Kakashi raised an eyebrow, “You know?”</p><p>“Yep, Iruka always tells me I make the best pictures. Iruka would never lie to me.”</p><p>Kakashi chuckled and looked up to Iruka, the man was staring at them with an unreadable expression in his eyes.</p><p>Not knowing what to do he stood up to walk to the man, “Do you need help with anything?”</p><p>“No, it’s actually finished. You can set the table if you’d like. Plates are in the cupboard over there.”</p><p>“Hmm, it smells amazing.” And it did, Kakashi could feel his stomach grumbling.</p><p>When they all sat down to eat, he felt Naruto’s eyes on him.</p><p>“Are you going to wear a mask all the time?”</p><p>Kakashi touched his mask absently. He honestly forgot about the mask. He hadn’t lied to Naruto earlier when he’d said there wasn’t an interesting story behind his mask. He had started wearing a mask when he was younger and he became used to it. There were a lot of rumors going around as to why he wore a mask and he had no interest in trying to sort fact from fiction.</p><p>Not really thinking about it, he pushed his mask down his face and then began to eat. It was a minute before he realized he was the only one eating.</p><p>Naruto and Iruka were both staring at him. Naruto in awe and Iruka in…well the way Iruka was staring at him was doing things to his body that should not be happening at a dinner table.</p><p>Naruto recovered first, “Did the scar hurt? I didn’t know it went all the way down your face.”</p><p>“It doesn’t hurt now, but it did before.”</p><p>“That’s so cool.”</p><p>Chuckling Kakashi watched as the boy became more interested in his food than his face. Iruka still hadn’t recovered.</p><p>“Like what you see, husband?” he asked the younger man and added a wink for good measure. His words had the desired effect. He watched as a light pink began to creep up on the man’s face.</p><p>Making the other man blushed was becoming his new favorite past time. It should be a crime for the man to look that good when he was flustered. He watched the blush rise on his neck and wondered just how far down it went.</p><p>“I do actually,” Iruka continued to stare him down.</p><p>Now it was Kakashi’s turn to blush. He may have liked it when Iruka was flustered, but he loved a direct Iruka.</p><p>Neither broke eye contact, they just kept staring at one another. Kakashi was suddenly no longer hungry for the food.</p><p>“Are you two going to eat? I want to play a game before bed!”</p><p>Both men turned to look at the boy, broken from their trance.</p><p>Kakashi finally began to eat, he could hear Iruka do the same. He didn’t know how the hell he was supposed to share a bed with this man and not attack him.</p><p>“What game do you want to play Naruto?” Iruka asked the boy.</p><hr/><p>After dinner and a game of karuta, Kakashi was still shocked to discover the boy could play well, Iruka gave Naruto a bath and put him to bed reminding him he had school tomorrow.</p><p>Kakashi decided to dishes while he waited for Iruka to come back out.</p><p>Iruka walked up beside him and started drying the dishes after he washed them. They worked in comfortable silence for a while.</p><p>“Kakashi, what do you do when you’re not on missions?”</p><p>“Maa…mostly I train or read. Sometimes I’ll hang out with Asuma or Gai.”</p><p>“Ah Gai, your eternal rival. I didn’t think you two were actually friends.” Iruka laughed.</p><p>“I would hardly call it a rivalry, but yes if I’m being honest Gai is probably my closest friend in the village.”</p><p>“That surprises me honestly. You never seem particularly enthused around him.”</p><p>Kakashi nodded, very few people knew how close he and Gai were. “Do you know how the ‘rivalry’ between us started?”</p><p>Iruka shook his head.</p><p>“I had just come back from a mission and it had gone horribly wrong. It was awful, I had lost yet another comrade in the span of a week and I wasn’t taking their death well.” Kakashi watched as Iruka began to pour them both a glass of wine.</p><p>“I was sick of it all. I couldn’t get out of my own head. So many people I cared about were dying left and right and I couldn’t save them all. I was useless, but the village kept rewarding me. They were amazed at all I accomplished at such a young age. But that was the problem, I was too young. It wasn’t fair to me. At a young age, I was losing so many people and killing even more people. Each time I killed someone I would think about how they were just following orders like I was. I hated that me doing my job meant some kid may end up sitting at home waiting for a loved one that was never coming.” Kakashi swallowed.</p><p>This was bringing up too many bad memories. Staring off into space he felt Iruka squeeze his hand, gently. Yet the man said nothing. He was allowing Kakashi to decide if he wanted to continue or not. Squeezing the man’s hand back he continued on.</p><p>“Anyway, I stopped talking to people for a while. I began to spend more time on my own. I never really had many people in my life, to begin with, but I had stopped communication with most people. But Gai, he didn’t like that. He would visit me every day and challenge me to the most obnoxious things. Sometimes they would be who could collect the most rocks, or who could count all the leaves in a tree first.” Kakashi smiled to himself.</p><p>“The challenges were pointless but they allowed me to be in someone’s company without having to endure the questions or supply conversation. Eventually, I slowly came back to myself.” He looked at Iruka and then at their joined hands, “To this day I don’t think he knew exactly why I was in that mood, but he just knew something was wrong and went to fix it.”</p><p>“He sounds like a good man.”</p><p>“Yeah, he is. Not unlike someone else I know.” Kakashi smiled at Iruka.</p><p>“Kakashi, I told you I’m not as good of a man as you believe me to be.”</p><p>“Why do you not think you’re a good man? You’ve shown me nothing but kindness, and I don’t think Naruto would be the happy, carefree child he is now if it hadn’t been for you.”</p><p>He watched as Iruka sighed and tried to let go of his hand. Kakashi didn’t let him. If Iruka could sit with him in is darkness then he could do the same.</p><p>“You may or may not know this, but the nine-tailed beast killed my parents.” Kakashi nodded, he didn’t know but he wasn’t surprised. Many people had lost someone that night, himself included.</p><p>“Well, I was angry, really angry. And I wanted revenge. At the time, I didn’t understand but everyone said that it was the boy, Naruto’s, fault. One of my…friends at the time offered to help me extract my revenge on the boy. Mizuki had lost someone too and he knew a way to get to the boy.” Iruka paused as the memories overtook him.</p><p>Kakashi gave his hand a light squeeze as he tried to ignore the feeling in his chest at the slight hesitation before the word friend.</p><p>Iruka continued on, “This was maybe a year after the attack. They still had Naruto under heavy surveillance during that time. We were able to sneak past the patrol with little problems. It was actually too easy to get to him. But when we got to him, and I finally laid eyes on him I couldn’t do it. He was so small. He was a baby. I stared at him and realized it couldn’t be his fault. He was just a victim in this as well.”</p><p>Looking away from Kakashi the man sighed before he went on, “I told Mizuki we should get out of there, that it wasn’t worth it. He didn’t listen. He still wanted to extract revenge. I tried to talk him out of it, but he refused to listen to me. He took out his Fūma Shuriken and threw it.”</p><p>Kakashi watched as the man paused to gulp his wine down.</p><p>“My body moved before I could stop it. Next thing I knew I had jumped in front of the boy and had taken the brunt of the hit. Mizuki cursed loud enough and that brought the guards to attention. When they entered they saw me bleeding over Naruto and Mizuki standing guilty.</p><p>They took me to see a medic-nin and he was taken to prison. He took the fall that night, he told no one of my involvement. Now he’s the one rotting in jail while I roam free.” He looked up at Kakashi, “So as you can see I’m not a good man. I’m just a man that didn’t get caught.”</p><p>There was silence for a while as Kakashi processed.</p><p>“Iruka, you can’t possibly think you’re at fault? You did nothing wrong. You protected Naruto, just like you’re doing now. Besides, you were just a kid.”</p><p>“I was 16 Kakashi, it was only 6 years ago.”</p><p>“So, what Iruka? You were angry and hurt and you planned to kill someone you thought was the cause of all your hurt. You wanted revenge but you couldn’t do it. You were strong enough to turn away. A good man would not have made that decision. Your friend sure as hell didn’t.”</p><p>Kakashi looked into Iruka’s eyes, he could see tears beginning to spill out onto his cheeks. He reached for the younger man and pulled him in closer to him. He felt Iruka’s arms wrap around him.</p><p>“I almost killed him, Kakashi. I love that boy more than my own life and I almost killed him. He doesn’t deserve to be stuck with me, he deserves someone else.”</p><p>Tightening his grip on him he forced the younger man to make eye contact with him, “Iruka you have shown time and time again that you will give your life for that boy. Yes, you had a dark moment but at that same moment you gave your body to protect him. When he was in the orphanage you continued to protect him and now you’ve taken him into your home as your son. That boy doesn’t deserve anyone else because there is no one greater than you.”</p><p>Iruka said nothing but his grip on Kakashi tightened.</p><p>The two of them stood in the kitchen for a long while before Iruka finally was able to gather himself. He tried to avoid Kakashi’s eyes but Kakashi didn’t let him. Grabbing him by the chin, Kakashi forced his eyes upon him.</p><p>“You don’t have to hide your darkness from me Iruka.”</p><p>“You don’t have to hide yours either, you know?” the younger man challenged.</p><p>Kakashi hesitated, he wanted to trust Iruka. He really did, but he was scared. He knew if he shared too much with the man he may never want anything to do with him again, and after tonight he didn’t think he could handle not being in this man’s life.</p><p>He knew Iruka was right though. The man wasn’t fragile. He wouldn’t run away from his darkness and if Iruka could be brave then maybe he could too.</p><p>Hesitantly he nodded.</p><p>That seemed to appease Iruka, “You don’t have to tell me everything now. But one day, I hope you feel comfortable to tell me more about you.”</p><p>“I’ll tell you anything you want to know, you just have to ask. I won’t deny you,” he promised.</p><p>Iruka stepped back and stared up at him for a minute, “We should probably get some sleep. I have to teach tomorrow.”</p><p>Iruka led him into the bedroom. His things were still in boxes. “I’ll go to the bathroom and get ready first so you can find your things. And with that, he was gone.</p><p>Kakashi took in his surroundings while Iruka was in the shower. The room was of average size, and there were traces of Iruka everywhere. On his nightstand in a dolphin picture frame was a picture of him and Naruto. Beside the picture was a book with a bookmark sticking out.</p><p>His eyes turned to the desk in the room. The desk had lesson plans all over it. There was also a picture of a young Iruka with two older people, they had his same dark coloring so Kakashi assumed they were his parents. Kakashi also noticed that Iruka didn’t have the scar running across his nose. He wondered when he had gotten it. He was still staring at the picture when Iruka came out of the bathroom. Kakashi looked up and felt his breath catch in his throat.</p><p>Iruka came out in black sweatpants and he was shirtless. His hair was wet and falling down around his shoulder. He looked delicious. Kakashi watched as a water droplet fell down his chest and stopping at the hair peeking out of his sweatpants. Kakashi licked his lips.</p><p>“The shower is yours,” Iruka said as he dried his hair seemingly oblivious to the state Kakashi was in because of him.</p><p>Not trusting himself to speak he nodded and went into the restroom.</p><p>Leaning against the back door, he tried to contain himself. How in the hell was he supposed to spend the night with this man? It was like the man enjoyed torturing him.</p><p>Sighing he started to go through his nightly routine. He usually slept without a shirt but decided to put one on tonight. He didn’t trust himself to be alone half-dressed with this man now.</p><p>Opening the door, he saw that the man was tidying up his desk and putting papers into a bag. With his shirt off and his back to him, Kakashi was able to see the scar from the shuriken. It was massive, it went diagonal from just below his should blade to right above his pant line. Kakashi was no stranger to scars. He could only imagine the pain the man had been in. He was also lucky the weapon hadn’t directly hit his spine.</p><p>“Which side do you prefer to sleep on?”</p><p>“The one next to the window.”</p><p>Kakashi nodded and moved to the other side. The bed was comfortable. A lot more comfortable than what he was used to. He had never thought to give himself such comforts. Besides, he was mostly on missions.</p><p>As he felt Iruka climb into bed beside him he wondered when he would be sent on a mission next. He usually never had this much time between missions unless he was injured. He felt Iruka lean over to turn the light off leaving them in darkness.</p><p>He was tired, but he couldn’t get his mind to calm down as he thought about the man next to him. He wondered if Iruka was a heavy sleeper or a light sleeper. If he curled into a ball or slept on his back like he was now. Was he a morning person or did he dread waking up? Kakashi realized there wasn’t anything he didn’t want to know about the man.</p><p>“Kakashi?” Iruka asked. “What are you thinking about? I can feel your anxiety over here.”</p><p>“You,” Kakashi replied simply.</p><p>“What about me?” Iruka sounded like he was getting tired.</p><p>“Just if you’re a light sleeper or a heavy sleeper.” It was a half-truth. The man probably wouldn’t want to know about Kakashi’s newfound obsession with him. At least he didn’t think he did.</p><p>“Hm, I’m a pretty heavy sleeper. It takes a lot to wake me up.”</p><p>“Good to know,” Kakashi whispered.</p><p>“Goodnight Kakashi.”</p><p>“Goodnight Iruka,”</p><p>He listened as the man’s breaths evened out before he closed his own eyes and went to sleep.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. It's A Date</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When Iruka woke up he was warm, really warm. He tried to lift his arm but found it stuck. He could feel a warm breath in his ear. There was a pale arm draped across his stomach. The man’s head was resting on his shoulder trapping his arm to his body. He felt his heart speed up as he remembered last night and exactly whose arm it was on him. Trying to scoot away from the man he ran into another barrier. His other arm was being used as a pillow by Naruto.</p><p>Looking down at the boy Iruka vaguely remembered Naruto coming into the bedroom and pushing him over. Which explains why he was so close to Kakashi. Trapped between the two of them Iruka debated what to do. He could wake up Naruto, but he didn’t need to be up for another hour and he wanted him to get his sleep. Waking up Kakashi could work but with Kakashi using him as a pillow, he wasn’t sure he could wake the man without waking Naruto.</p><p>Iruka sighed. He usually went for a run in the mornings and he hadn’t been on a one in a while. His body was aching for it. Plus he had a lot to think about.</p><p>He couldn’t believe he had told Kakashi his secret, he had promised himself he would never mention it to another human being. He had been afraid Kakashi would leave him, would realize what a monster he is. Everyone talked about how he protected the monster child but no one realized he was the real monster. Although last night, Kakashi hadn’t looked at him like he was a monster.</p><p>No, instead he looked upon him with kindness and understanding. He made Iruka think that maybe, just maybe, he could find it in himself to forgive himself. Sighing he looked over at the man. He looked so peaceful. Iruka could only imagine all that this man had been through. He was sure what the older man had shared last night was only the surface of all he had been through. Iruka sighed, they were messes, the both of them.</p><p>He turned his head to the sleeping boy beside him. The boy who he had once planned to eliminate, the boy who he had taken a shuriken to the back to protect, the boy who now called him dad. Iruka’s eyes burned, but he willed himself not to cry. Naruto was drooling slightly on his arm. God, this boy was perfect. Iruka still couldn’t believe he was able to officially call this boy his.</p><p>As much as he wanted to stay here he knew he had to get up soon. Naruto had a lot of paperwork he had to turn in today to explain the adoption so they needed to get there a little earlier. The only downside of Naruto becoming his son is he would now never get to teach him officially. Naruto was always so excited at the thought of having Iruka as his teacher. Iruka smiled, although at that point it was not like he had the option to have Iruka as his dad. Iruka would like to think that he would prefer to have him as a dad rather than as a teacher.</p><p>Sighing he knew it was time to wake them up and he wouldn’t be going for that run after all. Maybe tomorrow.</p><p>“Naruto,” he shook the arm the boy was cradling. “It’s time to wake up and get ready for school.”</p><p>The boy yawned but didn’t make any effort to move. Shaking his arm again, “C’mon Naruto, you need to get up, or else you won’t have time to eat breakfast.”</p><p>His blue eyes opened slowly and rested on Iruka. “Did you have a bad dream?” he asked the boy curiously.</p><p>Naruto nodded, “I had a dream I was back at the orphanage with you know who.”</p><p>“You know she can’t hurt you anymore right? You’re safe now.”</p><p>“I know. It’s why I came in here with you and Kakashi. This is where it's safe.”</p><p>Iruka smiled at that, “Alright time for you to go.”</p><p>The boy finally unhooked himself from Iruka and headed to his own room to get ready.</p><p>Turning to the other person holding him captive, he saw both of Kakashi’s eyes staring at him.</p><p>“Good morning,” he said to the man.</p><p>“Good morning,”</p><p>“How did you sleep?”</p><p>“I slept well, thank you,” Iruka wanted to laugh at their pleasantries. Last night they had poured their hearts out to one another and now they were communicating as if they were strangers.</p><p>“Good, I’m going to get ready to go to work. I don’t work the mission desk today so I should be home around 3.”</p><p>“I know.”</p><p>“You know?”</p><p>The man looked a little embarrassed, “I know your mission desk schedule.”</p><p>Iruka laughed. Of course, he did. Didn’t Kurenai say that he only turned in his reports to me?</p><p>“So Kurenai wasn’t lying about that?”</p><p>Avoiding his eyes Kakashi answered, “No. Kurenai didn’t lie about anything.” Looking into his eyes, he clarified, “I would wait for you to be working just so I could turn my reports in. Just so I could see you.”</p><p>Iruka swallowed, “I see.”</p><p>Kakashi grinned, “Why husband, you look a little red. Are you feeling well?”</p><p>“I-I have to go get ready,” Iruka said suddenly noticing how close the two of them were.</p><p>“By all means, don’t let me stop you.”</p><p>Iruka stood up and headed to the bathroom to begin his morning routine. Getting dressed quickly he went to the kitchen to start breakfast. He was surprised to see Kakashi cooking and Naruto at the table eating.</p><p>“Your omelet is almost done, if you want to sit down,” Kakashi called to him.</p><p>Iruka did as he was told, he watched as Naruto scarfed down the food. He had never had Kakashi’s cooking before and was very curious to try it. If Naruto’s reaction was anything to go by then it must be heavenly.</p><p>Kakashi put a plate in front of him and sat down beside him. Iruka tentatively took a bite. This was actually really good. He told Kakashi as much.</p><p>“Maa…think nothing of it.”</p><p>He and Naruto finished their food and then got ready to head out for the academy.</p><p>Turning back to Kakashi he gave him a smile, “Have a good day...husband.”</p><p>His answering grin was perfect.</p><hr/><p>The rest of the week they had developed a pattern. Kakashi usually made them breakfast and then would spend his days lounging about or training.</p><p>Iruka would go to work and take Naruto to school. Most days he would bring Naruto home, but if he had to work the mission desk then Kakashi would pick Naruto up from the Academy and take him home.</p><p>Iruka found it rather easy to adjust to his new schedule. Most nights he and Kakashi stayed up late into the night just talking. If Iruka was being honest, it was the best part of his day. Living with Naruto and Kakashi was definitely not boring. He smiled, thinking about yesterday when Naruto and Kakashi had attempted to bake a cake.</p><p>
  <em>He was exhausted from work, he was trying to teach henges and it was not a concept the students were able to grasp quickly. One student had even managed to injure himself in the process. Then, of course, he had to deal with the parents. Needless to say, he was ready to relax for the day.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Walking into the apartment he heard noises in the kitchen and headed in that direction. Stopping outside he heard Naruto speaking to Kakashi.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“I don’t think it’s supposed to be like this. Maybe we should try it with fewer eggs?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“No, the recipe clearly says we need two eggs.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“You’re both idiots. Obviously, you messed something up earlier on.” he heard the rasp of Pakkun’s voice.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Curious he turned the corner and stopped at what he saw. Pakkun was on the floor, a floor coated completely in flour. Naruto was on the counter stirring something and Kakashi was standing beside him also stirring something. Their brows furrowed as they both stared at their respective bowls.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Kakashi,” Naruto stopped his mixing to stare up at the older man, “Maybe we should try to make brownies? Iruka really likes those too.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Iruka watched as Kakashi sighed, before looking up at Naruto. “Yeah, maybe we should. You know you’ve got something on your face?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The boy put both his hands on his face thus making an even bigger mess, “Where?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Kakashi tipped his hand in Naruto’s bowl of chocolate and then smeared it across the boy’s forehead.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Hey!” Naruto screamed. He then picked up some flour and threw it at Kakashi. The jounin jumped and ran away almost tripping over Pakkun.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Watch it,” the dog grumbled. “Iruka is going to kill you both for ruining his kitchen.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Iruka took that as his sign to enter the disaster zone. “You’re right about that. What the hell happened here?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>He tried to keep the smile out of his voice. Both man and boy froze where they stood, looking at him with wide eyes. As he peered closed he noticed something, was that an eggshell in Kakashi’s hair?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Pakkun came up to him, “These two decided they were going to bake you a cake, but neither of them knows how to bake apparently.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>He turned to Kakashi who was dusting the flour off his shirt as if that would help to make himself more presentable.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Kakashi, you’re a great cook. Do you really not know how to bake?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The man in front of him looked sheepish, “It’s not as easy as it looks! Plus, Pakkun was no help.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Pakkun? You didn’t know how to bake so you enlisted the help of a child and a dog?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Hey!” Pakkun growled, “I’m a nin-dog,”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Closing his eyes, Iruka sighed. “I’m sorry Pakkun.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Iruka, are you mad at us? We just wanted to bake you a cake.” Naruto asked him quietly.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Walking toward the boy he picked him up, he knew Naruto hated when he thought he had upset Iruka. Naruto hated to upset anyone. Iruka figured it was a result of his time at the orphanage, it was a survival technique and one that he hoped he could help Naruto grow out of.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“I’m not mad at all, honestly I think it’s kind of hilarious.” He looked up at Kakashi. “Minus what you all did the kitchen. I still don’t understand that part.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>He reached up to pluck the eggshell from Kakashi’s hair.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Things may have kind of gotten out of hand.” The older man said with a grimace. “Iruka, I’m so sorry.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Iruka couldn’t help it, as he looked from Kakashi to Naruto, and then to the mess on the floor, he burst into laughter.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“I think you all broke him,” Pakkun stated as he headed out of the room.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“I’m sorry, but I’ve just had a crazy day and this, this is perfect.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Kakashi looked at him curiously before smiling. “Would you like to help us?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Mm, maybe I’ll just take over. You two can start cleaning. While you’re at it, you can tell me how you two managed to get chocolate on the kitchen ceiling.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“It was all Kakashi’s fault!” Naruto began.</em>
</p><hr/><p>It had taken them almost all night to fully clean, but he had to admit it was sweet they had gone through all of that trouble just for him. As he walked home he thought about his night. It was finally Friday and tonight he and Kakashi were supposed to go on their date. He was surprisingly nervous. Sure, he lived with the man and saw him every day. For God’s sake, they were sharing a bed every night, but he still couldn’t help his nerves.</p><p>It was weird how backward their relationship was; first, they had a son, then marriage, and now were dating. However, Iruka’s life had never been normal so why start now.</p><p>Walking inside he was surprised to see the apartment was empty. He headed to the bedroom and saw a note on the bed.</p><p>
  <em>I dropped Naruto off with Kurenai and Asuma, they’re expecting us to pick him up around 10pm. Get dressed and meet me at the place where this all began.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>xoxo your husband</em>
</p><p>Where this all began? Surely he didn’t mean the Hokage’s office, somehow he doubted Tsunade would appreciate that. Then it hit him. It was an odd place, and he wasn’t sure why the man wanted him to go there but he was intrigued.</p><p>The man quickly got dressed, he adjusted his ponytail and then headed out to meet Kakashi.</p><p>Arriving at the spot in the woods where he and Kakashi had first talked about this marriage arrangement, he saw the man standing with his back to him. He was standing over a blanket and it looked as if he had a picnic spread out. Turning around the man graced him with a smile, Iruka was surprised to see that his mask was off.</p><p>“Hey,” he said softly</p><p>“Hey, I’m glad you made it. I wasn’t sure what time you’d get here.”</p><p>“I came as soon as I saw your note. Where’s your mask?”</p><p>Kakashi touched his face absently, “I figured I didn’t need it tonight. No one knows about this place except me and you.”</p><p>“Hmm, that’s good to know.” Iruka looked down at the spread before him. There were two bottles of wine and a few of all of his favorite food. Iruka chuckled as he saw the cake they had baked the night before.</p><p>The two of them sat down and Kakashi poured them both a glass of wine.</p><p>Iruka looked at him for a minute, “This is weird right?”</p><p>Kakashi raised an eyebrow, “What’s weird?”</p><p>“Us, going out on a date.” Iruka pointed back and forth between him and Kakashi. “I mean we see each other all the time. Dates are for people that getting to know one another.”</p><p>“Hmm, there’s still so much we don’t know about one another though.” Kakashi picked at the food on his plate. “Why did you decide to become a teacher?”</p><p>“I guess because I really enjoyed working with children when I was at the orphanage. And, I think its important to train the children, the future of the village. I know once they become genin, their jounin-sensei helps them hone their skills. But, its when they’re pre-genin when you get to really instill the will of fire into them, you know? Fighting is important and so completing the mission, but I really wanted to instill lessons of teamwork and loyalty. All things that will also help you survive not just in the field but in life as well."</p><p>“You’re a great teacher. I used to read in a tree above your classroom and listen to you.”</p><p>This surprised Iruka, “Really?”</p><p>“Yeah, I was already impressed with your style of teaching.” Kakashi nodded. “Okay, it’s your turn. Ask me a question.”</p><p>Iruka smiled at the parallels between the last time the two of them were here and played a game similar to this. It was hard to believe that was only a week ago.</p><p>“Hmm, tell me something no one else knows about you.”</p><p>He watched as Kakashi stared off into the distance. Iruka started on his food while the man thought. He knew it was a broad statement rather than a question, but he didn’t know what to ask the man. He wanted to know everything. How does one ask to know everything?</p><p>“There’s a lot no one knows about me. Anything you want to know in particular?”</p><p>“Did you ever want to be married?” Iruka asked hesitantly</p><p>“Hm, I guess I never really thought about it. I was never actively searching for a husband if that’s what you mean.”</p><p>Iruka nodded, that brought him to his next question. “Have you ever been in love before?”</p><p>Kakashi was looking down and playing with his wine glass before he answered. “No. I’ve never let anyone get close to me before. There was someone, once, that I thought maybe I could love.”</p><p>“What happened to them?”</p><p>Kakashi looked back up at him and laughed without humor, “They died. That’s a common theme in my life. But I’ve accepted a long time ago that I don’t deserve love.”</p><p>“That’s ridiculous Kakashi. Love isn’t something you earn, that’s what makes it beautiful. It’s given freely and usually without your consent. You don’t get to choose who loves you or even why they love you. Hell, you don’t even get to decide if you love them back. Love is a fickle thing and it has its own mind. We’re all just victims to its wicked ways.”</p><p>They were silent for a while. Then Kakashi spoke up again, “You’re such a good man, Iruka.”</p><p>Iruka laughed, “We’re back at this again, huh?” He watched as a small smile adorned the other man’s face.</p><p>“What about you Iruka, have you ever been in love?”</p><p>“Yes. Or, well I think so.” Iruka scratched the back of his head. “You remember Mizuki? I mean we were just kids but I still think it counts. I can’t deny what I once felt, even if I do wish I could take it all back.”</p><p>Kakashi just nodded.</p><p>“Kakashi,” he waited until the man looked up at him, “Do you think you would ever give love a chance?”</p><p>“I think," he paused, "If I found the right person, I would do almost anything.”</p><p>Iruka nodded and then leaned back on the blanket, eyes watching the constellations. He was starting to feel a little dizzy from the wine. He wondered what type of person Kakashi considered to be the right person. He also tried to ignore the tug in his heart as he desperately wanted the right person to be him.</p><p>He was by no means in love with Kakashi, but he knew he could be. In truth, Kakashi was exactly what he would want in a husband. He was gentle with Naruto and considerate, and just an overall good person. There was also such strength in him, but not the physical strength. No, this was the emotional strength of someone that had once been consumed by flames but somehow managed to not let it overtake them. That type of strength was hard to find in people.</p><p>He felt rather than saw Kakashi lie down next to him on the ground. Their shoulders were brushing.</p><p>“What are you thinking about?” he heard the man ask him</p><p>“You,” he responded copying the man’s response from earlier in the week.</p><p>“Good things I hope?”</p><p>“Always,” Iruka laughed. He turned on his side to find the man had already turned and was looking at him.</p><p>“You’re beautiful, Iruka” he heard the man say.</p><p>“So are you,” he whispered.</p><p>“I don’t deserve you, but Gods do I want you,” the older man whispered back.</p><p>“Prove it.” Iruka found himself saying, “Kiss me.”</p><p>Before he could move the older man pounced. He felts the man's lips on him instantly. He pulled him closer to deepen the kiss. Kakashi’s hands were caressing his cheek, gently, tenderly as if he were afraid to break him.</p><p>Kakashi rolled on top of Iruka without breaking the kiss. Iruka grabbed on his vest to pull him closer, he could feel the man’s body heat warming his entire body. Iruka felt the man’s tongue trace his lips. He opened his mouth and Kakashi’s tongue dived in.</p><p>Iruka felt the man groan into his mouth. The sound made his stomach curl in anticipation and his cock harden. He shifted his leg between the other man’s and smiled when he realized he wasn’t the only one that was enjoying this. Kakashi laced their fingers together and pinned Iruka down. Kakashi broke the kiss to stare down at him. Iruka could only imagine what he looked like, panting and breathless.</p><p>“You’re… so… beautiful,” Kakashi repeated voice gruff and breathy.</p><p>“Kakashi, more.” Iruka pleaded.</p><p>He wrapped a leg around Kakashi’s waist and flipped him over. Iruka began to place kisses all down his neck to his collarbone, alternating between kissing and biting. Kakashi groaned beneath him.</p><p>Iruka leaned up to look down at the man below him, “How long until we have to pick up Naruto?”</p><p>Kakashi smiled, “I may have told them to prepare for Naruto needing to stay the night. We don’t need to get him until the morning.”</p><p>“That might be the smartest thing you’ve done all night,” Iruka smirked. “Kakashi?”</p><p>“Yes?” the older man looked up at him. He looked heavenly with his eyes blown and his face flushed. Iruka could already see little red marks appearing on his neck. How in the world did he get so lucky to call this man husband?</p><p>“Take me to bed.”</p><p>"As you wish," Kakashi responded his hands already beginning to form the hand signs for the transportation jutsu.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Let me know your thoughts! There are only two more chapters after this. Chapters 11 and 12 will be time jumps.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. The Mission</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This chapter was so much fun to write so I hope you all like it! As always, your feedback is greatly appreciated.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Iruka could barely contain his laughter as Kakashi jumped up and began the hand signs for a teleportation jutsu. Apparently walking would take too long.</p><p>When they got to the bedroom Kakashi was back on him peppering kisses all over his face and neck.</p><p>Iruka grabbed the man’s face and kissed him hard.</p><p>There was too much between them. His fingers tugged at Kakashi’s shirt willing him to get the message. Kakashi broke the kiss to remove his shirt and Iruka did the same. He ran his hands up and down the man’s taut chest.</p><p>Walking backward he felt Kakashi slowly, gently, lean guide him down onto the mattress. Opening his eyes he saw the man standing over him. The look of lust evident in his eyes.</p><p>“Are you sure you want to do this?” The silver-haired man asked him as he started to grab the waistband of Iruka’s pants.</p><p>“Kakashi, touch me. Please.”</p><p>Kakashi grinned, he leaned down over the man again this time dragging his pants down and releasing Iruka’s throbbing cock.</p><p>Slowly his hand went lower until he gently grasped his manhood, stroking it gently. Iruka’s heart felt like it was going to jump from his chest. This was everything, and then Kakashi was kissing him again and he could only groan in response.</p><p>His hips pushed up involuntarily as he thrust into the man’s hand, “gah Kakashi.”</p><p>Iruka reached up for the man to drag his pants down as well. Their naked bodies touching for the first time causing heat to pulse through Iruka’s body. He felt as if he was on fire. The heavy weight of the man on top of him felt good. Oh so good.</p><p>Suddenly Kakashi grabbed both of their cocks and began to pick up his pace as he stroked them both.</p><p>At this rate, Iruka knew he wasn’t going to last long. He was on fire, the passion was flowing through his veins causing him to lose the ability of time and space until there was nothing left but him and the man caressing him.</p><p>Taking his tongue, he licked sensuously up the side of the older man’s throat. The man’s answering groan causing his body to shiver at the vibrations.</p><p>“Ka-Kakashi,” he whispered breathlessly. “Not gonna last.”</p><p>“Iruka,” he looked up into the man’s dark eyes, “Come for me.”</p><p>All Iruka could do was comply. He felt his whole body shudder in pleasure as he came. Kakashi didn’t take long to follow.</p><p>He hovered on top of the younger man before rolling over to lie down beside him.</p><p>Breathing heavy, Iruka spoke, “I can’t believe you assumed our night would end with Asuma and Kurenai needing to take in Naruto overnight.”</p><p>Kakashi laughed as he stood up, “I didn’t assume this would happen, but I hoped.” Iruka watched as the man walked into the bathroom and came out with a towel to clean them both off.</p><p>After cleaning them he dropped the towel on the floor and went back to bed with Iruka.</p><p>“We should have them watch Naruto more often,” Iruka said as he drew lazy circles on Kakashi’s chest.</p><p>He could feel Kakashi hands tracing the scar on his back making him shiver. “Did it hurt?”</p><p>“Hmm? Yes, it hurt a lot. I was in the hospital for a while. They said I was lucky, that I could have died.”</p><p>“I’m glad you didn’t.”</p><p>Smiling Iruka looked up at the man’s face, “Yeah, me too.” Leaving his chest he began to trace the man’s jaw.</p><p>“You know, I could look at you forever.” Iruka murmured as he began to trace the man’s lips.</p><p>“Likewise,” the older man said as he tried to catch the man’s fingers with his tongue. He leaned up to capture the man’s lips in his in a slow, tantalizing, kiss.</p><p>Iruka pulled the man up to him but stopped when he heard a tapping sound next to his window.</p><p>He tried to pull away from Kakashi, but the man pulled him back. “Ignore it.”</p><p>“Kakashi, it’s the middle of the night. What if it's an emergency?”</p><p>“Ugh, fine.”</p><p>“You’re such a child,” Iruka laughed as he got up from his bed. Opening the window he saw it was a courier pigeon. Grabbing the note, he saw it was for Kakashi and it had the Hokage’s seal on it.</p><p>“It’s for you,” he handed the message to the man in his bed. He watched as Kakashi took it from his hands and opened it with a grimace on his face.</p><p>“I have to go.”</p><p>“Go? Go where?” Iruka moved to the bed to sit next to the man.</p><p>“On a mission, it seems.”</p><p>“I didn’t know mission assignments could be delivered to you in this manner.”</p><p>Kakashi rubbed his eyes, “It usually doesn’t happen. These are the more…delicate missions.”</p><p>“Do you know what you’re doing?”</p><p>Iruka didn’t miss the hesitation and the way the man bit his lip before speaking.</p><p>“I don’t want to keep secrets from you, so please don’t ask me to tell you something I can’t.”</p><p>“I understand. I don’t want you to think you have to tell me.” He grabbed his hand.</p><p>“Iruka, I want to tell you. And there is so much I will tell you, consequences be damned. But…”</p><p>“Shh, it’s okay. I’m not upset. When do you need to leave?”</p><p>“Now, actually.”</p><p>“Do you know when you will be returning?”</p><p>“It should only be for two weeks. I guess I was expecting this.” The man looked up at Iruka and brushed his hair out of his face and sighed, “We will pick this up as soon as I return.”</p><p>That made Iruka smile. “You bet your ass we will. I guess I can go get Naruto then.”</p><p>“Let’s get him together, I want to see him before I head out.”</p><p>The two men started to get dressed. Iruka in casual sweatpants and Kakashi in his mission gear. Leaning against the dresser, he watched as Kakashi checked his weapons and then summoned Pakkun.</p><p>“Let the Hokage know I will be leaving within the hour. I need to do something first.”</p><p>“You know she’s not gonna like this,” Pakkun grumbled.</p><p>“I don’t care. This is important.” Kakashi put on his mask and then turned to Iruka. “I’m ready.”</p><p>The two of them headed to Asuma’s place where he was watching Naruto. When they were outside it occurred to Iruka that the boy may be sleeping, it was the middle of the night after all.</p><p>“Kakashi, he’s probably asleep.” Iruka reminded the man as he stood at the door with him.</p><p>The man beside him ran his fingers through his silver hair, “I know, I just…I want to see him before I go.” He sighed, “Maybe I should just go.”</p><p>Placing his hands on the man’s shoulder he gave him a light squeeze, “I get it. I know he would want to see you too.”</p><p>Turning he knocked on the door. Kurenai opened the door in her sleep clothes. “Is everything alright?”</p><p>“Yes, of course, we just wanted to pick up Naruto.”</p><p>Kurenai looked back and forth between the two men before nodding. “Let me go get him.” She returned inside the house leaving the door open before coming out with a sleeping boy in his arms.</p><p>Iruka took the boy from her and then gave her a hug. “Are you two sure everything is okay?”</p><p>He glanced up at Kakashi and the man gave a slight shake of his head. Okay, so saying Kakashi was leaving for a mission was not acceptable.</p><p>“Yeah, our date just ended early and we missed him. Figured we’d take him off your hands.”</p><p>Kurenai smiled, “He was a dream. Seriously I will watch him whenever. I mean he’s the most energetic kid I’ve ever met but he’s perfect.”</p><p>They said their goodbyes and then quickly headed back to their house.</p><p>“How much time do you have left?”</p><p>“I still have some time, don’t worry I’ll be able to make up anytime I lose.” They headed into Naruto’s room and put the boy in his bed. Gently, Iruka woke the boy up.</p><p>“Mmm, is it time to go home?”</p><p>“You are home, buddy.” Iruka sat on one side of the boy as Kakashi sat on the other side.</p><p>“Kakashi has to go on a mission and he wanted to say goodbye.”</p><p>The boy jumped up, “Really? A mission! That’s so cool! Where are you going? What are you doing?”</p><p>Both of the men laughed at his enthusiasm. “I’m not going anywhere exciting, unfortunately.”</p><p>Kakashi picked up the boy, “I’m going to miss you.”</p><p>“I’m going to miss you too. When we get back can we start the training you told me about?”</p><p>“Training?” Iruka raised an eyebrow.</p><p>“Yeah! Kakashi said he would teach me basic chakra control and stuff early so I can become the best ninja ever!”</p><p>“Did he now?”</p><p>“Will you bring me something back?”</p><p>“Naruto,” Iruka said gently, “He may not have a lot of free time to get you something.”</p><p>“Oh,” Naruto’s smile stood down.</p><p>“Maa…Iruka you’re no fun. I can pick him up something.”</p><p>Rolling his eyes Iruka looked back down at the boy, “Alright, we should let Kakashi go.”</p><p>Naruto jumped into Kakashi’s arms and squeezed his neck. “Be safe! And when you come back I'll tell you all about the friend I made today!”</p><p>“I can’t wait,” Kakashi smiled. He kissed the boy’s cheek and then stood up to leave. Iruka put Naruto to bed and then followed him out of the room.</p><p>“Is it time?”</p><p>“It’s way past time actually. I’m sure I’ll get an earful for this.”</p><p>“I’m sorry.”</p><p>“No, don’t apologize. It was worth it. I was exactly where I wanted to be.”</p><p>Kakashi gently cupped Iruka’s face in his gloved hands. Leaning down he pressed a simple kiss to his forehead and then traveled down to his nose before planting his lips on the man’s.</p><p>“I’ll be back in two weeks,” he whispered to the younger man.</p><p>Grabbing his hands, Iruka nodded. “I’ll see you in two weeks.”</p><p>And with that, the older man was off.</p><hr/><p>A week after Kakashi had left Iruka found himself in the mission room trying to work while also keeping an eye out for Naruto and his friends. Kakashi may have missed the story but Iruka got to hear all about the boy he had met at school. Nara Shikamaru. Not many students played with Naruto but Shikamaru did. He ha introduced Naruto to his other friend Akimichi Choji and it was all she wrote. The three boys were practically inseparable after that. Iruka enjoyed watching them play. It was good to see Naruto happy.</p><p>Shikaku was coming to pick up the three of the boys soon, but for now, they were all playing a game of tag. He was surprised Tsunade had let them stay but he was learning she was quiet the pushover when Naruto was concerned.</p><p>Iruka’s thoughts turned to Kakashi, he wondered what the man was currently doing. He couldn’t find any records of a mission leaving that night.</p><p>He also learned that messages sent by pigeons were of the highest clearance and usually involved assassination. He sighed, Kakashi was the best and he was sure the man hated that fact because it meant he always got the assassination assignments.</p><p>Looking up he saw Shikaku walk in to pick up the boys. They made small talk for a little and he gave Naruto a quick hug telling him he would pick him up soon.</p><p>After they left, Iruka continued through the monotonous process of checking mission scrolls for correction and completion. It wasn’t that he disliked working the mission desk, but he had only picked it up as a way to make extra money so he could make a decent living for him and Naruto.</p><p>He called the next person in the line up to the desk and much to his surprise it was none other than Gai. The man was clad in his usual garb of green. Iruka couldn’t help but feel some warmth when he saw the man, now knowing the important role the man played in Kakashi’s life.</p><p>“Hello, Gai-san”</p><p>“Ah, hello Iruka-sensei, I hope you are well.”</p><p>“I am, thank you.”</p><p>“You know I have been meaning to find you.” The man said much to his surprise.</p><p>“Really, why?”</p><p>“It seems we have a mutual friend that was concerned for your wellbeing. They just asked that I check in on you during their absence.”</p><p>Feeling his face warm at the comment, Iruka rubbed the scar on his nose. “A mutual friend, eh?”</p><p>“Yes, he seemed adamant about it.”</p><p>“Well, thank you Gai, that’s very kind of you.”</p><p>“Of course, let me know if there is anything I can do for you.” With that, the man was off.</p><p>The short conversation left Iruka with a smile on his face the rest of his shift. The fact that Kakashi had felt the need to reach out to Gai and ask him to look over them was sweet. Gods he really missed that man.</p><p>Finally, when his shift was over he went to the Nara compound to pick up Naruto. The boy was a little quiet on their walk back to their home. It was unnerving actually.</p><p>“You’re pretty quiet.”</p><p>The boy didn’t respond immediately.</p><p>“When is Kakashi coming back?”</p><p>“He should be back at the end of this week.”</p><p>The boy nodded, “I miss him.”</p><p>“I miss him too, buddy. Now, will you tell me why you’re so quiet after hanging out with your friends?”</p><p>“Today we were playing out in the woods, and some of the older kids came by and wanted to play. It was fine until they started calling me a monster. Then they started to pick with me.”</p><p>“Pick with you how?” he asked, voice tight.</p><p>“It was nothing Iruka, really. I’ve had worse.”</p><p>“Just because you’ve had worse doesn’t make it right.” Iruka tried to keep his voice level. But he was having flashbacks to when he was at the orphanage and everything Naruto had been through. The things he knew and the things he didn’t.</p><p>Naruto grew quiet again,</p><p>“Are you mad at me?”</p><p>“No, I’m not mad at you at all. I just…I’m upset that someone hurt you.” He picked the boy up as they continued walking. “I just wish I could protect you from everything.”</p><p>“Iruka, why do people not like me?”</p><p>By now they had reached their home. Iruka took the boy inside and sat with him on the couch. He knew this day was coming, he just didn't expect it to come so soon. He idly wondered how much he should tell him or even if he should tell him. He wished Kakashi was here so he could have someone to talk about this with.</p><p>“It’s because you’re special. And sometimes when people don’t understand things, they tend to react unkindly.” Holding the boy close he continued, “You’ll come across some people that are mean, but you’ll also meet many people that are kind. Like Kurenai and Asuma and even Shikamaru. Do you understand?”</p><p>The boy nodded. “I do. But, Iruka why am I special?”</p><p>“Naruto, do you trust me?” He waited until the boy nodded again.</p><p>“Then I want you to trust me when I say this, when you are a little bit older then I will tell you everything. I promise you that. Is that okay?”</p><p>“That’s fine.”</p><p>“Good, now what do you want for dinner? You can help me cook if you’d like.”</p><p>“Let’s make ramen!”</p><p>Iruka just rolled his eyes, he should have seen that coming.</p><p>“Iruka, let’s also make something for Kakashi for when he returns at the end of the week.”</p><p>“Sounds perfect.”</p><p>Except Kakashi didn’t arrive at the end of the week. Nor did he arrive the following week.</p><p>Iruka tried not to panic. It was hard enough for him to avoid Naruto’s questions and handle his own emotions at the same time. Iruka decided it was time he got some answers.</p><p>Leaving Naruto with Kurenai he went to see the Hokage. If anyone had information about Kakashi it would be her.</p><p>He had no idea if she was in a meeting or even in her office for that matter, but he didn’t care. He was worried sick and had heard nothing.</p><p>Walking inside he saw Shizune standing behind Tsunade’s chair and she held Tonton on her lap. She looked exhausted and there was a bottle of sake on her desk.</p><p>“Iruka, what can I do for you?”</p><p>Iruka realized he may not have fully thought this through, but… in for a penny in for a pound.</p><p>“I need you to tell me where Kakashi is.”</p><p>Tsunade raised an eyebrow, “You need me to tell you? Iruka, you are aware Kakashi is out on a high-rank mission are you not?”</p><p>“I am aware of that. It’s just he was due back over a week ago.”</p><p>“Iruka, I know you’re upset but you can’t just coming barging into the Hokage’s office. Show some respect.” Shizune snapped in anger.</p><p>That was the wrong thing to say.</p><p>“Look, I’ve tried to be patient. But I have been worried sick and no one has told me anything. He is my husband for God's sake. And I’ll be damned if I leave this room without someone telling me something.”</p><p>You could hear a pin drop with how silent the room was. Iruka was livid. He was unable to sleep because of his worry and he needed answers.</p><p>“Please,” he pleaded. “I need to know if he’s alright.”</p><p>Tsunade sighed and pointed to the chair in front of her. “Take a seat kid, you look like you could use a drink.”</p><p>Slumping in the chair, Iruka did not decline the drink.</p><p>“We don’t know much. I’ve sent out reinforcements a couple of days ago. It was supposed to be a simple assassination mission. In and out. We’re not sure what went wrong but clearly something did.” Tsunade paused to take back a shot of sake before refilling her glass. “I’ll be honest with you. I’m concerned. When things go wrong on his missions he usually sends one of his ninken.”</p><p>Iruka felt his heart drop. It was as if the walls were closing in on him. “You’re telling me that you have no idea where he is? Or, even if he’s alive?” The room started to spin.</p><p>He could vaguely hear Tsunade calling his name when everything went black.</p><hr/><p>Waking up he saw Tsunade leaning over him face scrunched up in concern. “You okay, kid?”</p><p>“Yes, what happened?”</p><p>“You fainted, probably from shock. You’ll be fine though.”</p><p>It was then that he remembered the cause of his fainting spell. “Kakashi,” he whispered.</p><p>Tsunade’s gaze softened in response, “Iruka go home and get some sleep. I promise when we know more I’ll have someone send for you.”</p><p>He nodded his head. “Thank you, Hokage-sama”</p><p>He watched as Tsunade smirked, “I’m glad he hasn’t rubbed off on you too badly and you still have some manners.”</p><p>Iruka walked out into the night letting the cool air calm his mind. He still had more questions than answers, but at least now he was guaranteed to get some answers soon. Gods he hoped Kakashi was okay.</p><p>If something happened to the man, he was going to be sure to bring him back just so could kill him personally.</p><p>Heading home to relieve Kurenai from watching Naruto, he thought about what he could tell the boy. Naruto was getting really worried about how long Kakashi was gone. He asked Iruka if Kakashi was ever coming back. Not wanting to lie to the boy, but also not knowing the truth left him, more often than not, avoiding the conversation as best he could.</p><p>When he arrived, Kurenai gave him a hug of support.</p><p>“I’m here if you need to talk Iruka. Sometimes things happened out in the field that’s out of our control but I know he’s going to do everything in his power to come back to you.”</p><p>“Thank you, Kurenai. For everything. Especially for helping with Naruto these past few weeks.”</p><p>“Don’t mention it. You know I love that kid like he’s my own.”</p><p>Iruka laughed, “He loves his Aunt Kurenai too,”</p><p>“Ugh I just about screamed the first time he called me that.” she laughed, “But try to get some sleep tonight, okay?”</p><p>“I will,” he promised.</p><p>After she left he turned inside and went to check on Naruto. The boy was sleeping in his bed, he was clutching a small stuffed animal in his hand. Iruka went in and gave the boy a brief kiss on his forehead before heading into his own bedroom.</p><p>He sat down on his bed with his head in his hands. Kakashi had just come into his life and now he was forced to imagine a world where the man would no longer exist in his world.</p><p>He started to strip down to change into his pajamas when he heard a crash coming from another part in the house. He quickly grabbed the kunai he kept under his pillow and went to follow the sound, praying Naruto stayed in his room. Going into the living room he saw broken glass and a trail of blood.</p><p>Following the blood, he turned to see, spread out on the floor, bleeding profusely from his side was none other than his husband.</p><p>“Ruka?” he heard the man whisper and then he passed out.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Family</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Iruka stared at the man on the floor in shock before dropping to the floor beside him. He placed his hand on the man’s neck to check his pulse. It was weak but present. Iruka immediately began medical jutsu, Kakashi needed to go to the hospital but if he could at least try to stop the bleeding then he could safely transport him. Iruka wasn’t the best at this, he had basic first aid knowledge just from working with children but this man needed a real medic.</p><p>“Idiot.” he murmured quietly to himself. The man should have gone straight to the hospital.</p><p>After he deemed the man ready to transport, he summoned Pakkun, grateful that before Kakashi had left he was able to make a contract with his ninken.</p><p>The little pug appeared in his kitchen, “Is the boss okay?”</p><p>“I’m not sure. I need to take him to the hospital. Can you please find Kurenai and have her come and watch Naruto?”</p><p>“On it.”</p><p>Iruka turned back, preparing to lift the man into his arms.</p><p>“And Iruka?”</p><p>Shifting his weight to his feet he looked down at the pug.</p><p>“Take care of him okay?”</p><p>Iruka nodded and began the hand signs for a transportation jutsu.</p><p>“Help! Please he needs a medic.” Iruka burst into the hospital. Immediately he was flanked by medic-nin taking the man from his hands.</p><p>“What happened?” A female medic-in asked him as she began to check the man’s vitals.</p><p>“I don’t know. He just came from a mission.”</p><p>The woman nodded, “We’ll take him from here and let you know when we know more.”</p><p>Iruka could only stare as they wheeled the man away.</p><p>One of the nurses walked up to him, “Iruka-sensei?” she called hesitantly to get his attention. “If you come with me I can take you somewhere so you can get cleaned up.</p><p>Looking down he realized that he was still covered in blood. Kakashi’s blood. The thought made his stomach curl. Thinking he was going to be sick he ran out of the hospital into the night. The cool breeze across his skin made him shiver.</p><p>Stumbling to the ground he tried to control his breathing. It wasn’t that he disliked blood, he was a shinobi after all. It was a matter of whose blood. This was Kakashi’s blood. The man that was currently fighting for his life. He prayed the man was okay. There was still much he wanted to do with him, so much he wanted to say.</p><p>Getting up he headed back inside, there wasn’t much he could do but sit and wait to hear something.</p><p>On his way to the waiting room he stopped by the nurses' station to ask for an update.</p><p>“What’s the name of the patient?”</p><p>“Hatake Kakashi,”</p><p>“Hmm, I’m sorry I can only give information to his emergency contact.”</p><p>Closing his eyes in frustration, “I am his emergency contact. Umino Iruka. Look it up.”</p><p>The woman went back to the sheet in her hand, “Oh, I see. My apologies, it looks like it was recently updated.”</p><p>Curious Iruka asked, “Who was his previous emergency contact?”</p><p>“It looks like he hasn’t had anyone listed since his father’s death.”</p><p>The news surprised him but also didn’t, Kakashi had told him before that he rarely let anyone in.</p><p>“So what can you tell me about him?”</p><p>“He wasn’t poisoned, thankfully many of his wounds were superficial But, it appears as if he took a katana to the stomach. That’s why there was so much blood. His chakra is completely depleted, how he even managed to make it back to Konoha is amazing.” she paused looking up Iruka, checking to see how he was handling the news, “The Hokage had to come and work on him because we couldn’t control the bleeding. She’s still with him now.”</p><p>Iruka nodded but stayed silent.</p><p>“I’ll come and get you when she’s finished.” She turned and walked down the hall. Iruka ran his fingers through his hair in frustration.</p><p>Finally making it to the waiting room he slumped down in a chair. He felt numb. There was nothing he could do to help the man, but sitting here made him feel so useless. Leaning his head back against the wall he closed his eyes and tried to settle his thoughts.</p><p>“Slow down, sweetie! We’re going to find him, I promise.”</p><p>Iruka’s eyes flew open. He knew that voice. His heartbeat increased as a blonde blur rounded the corner and ran into the room. “I found him!” Following him was a tired-looking Kurenai.</p><p>Iruka knelt to get the boy’s level ready to scoop him up. The boy hesitated as he looked the man up and down.</p><p>“Dad…why are.. are you hurt?” Naruto asked, voice low as his eyes began to water.</p><p>Looking down at his clothes, Iruka remembered he was covered in dried blood. “No, buddy. I’m not hurt. This isn’t my blood, I promise.” He opened his arms not wanting to frighten the boy but hoping he would come to him on his own.</p><p>“Whose blood is it?” Iruka bit his lip, he didn’t want to say Kakashi’s knowing that would only scare the boy more.</p><p>“It’s someone else’s, I was helping with a patient. But I promise I’m okay.”</p><p>The boy seemed to accept that answer as he took slow steps toward Iruka before jumping into his arms.</p><p>Iruka hugged the boy close to him, something in his heart healing right at that moment.</p><p>“I’m sorry Iruka,” he heard Kurenai say, “He just wouldn’t stop crying for you.”</p><p>Iruka nodded, it made sense. The boy was still upset about Kakashi leaving, he could just imagine how the boy felt to learn that Iruka was gone too. “It’s okay, honestly.”</p><p>“I figured you might decide to be here for a while so I brought you some clothes. It’s a good thing I did too, you better change I’ll watch him.”</p><p>“Hey Naruto, I’m going to go and change. Will you stay here? I’ll be right back.”</p><p>“I don’t want you to go.” the boy said, grip tightening on Iruka’s neck.</p><p>“It’ll just be for a second.” He tried to untangle the boy’s hands around him.</p><p>“No. I don’t want to leave you.”</p><p>Sighing he nodded, “Okay you can come with me.”</p><p>Kurenai gave him a small smile. Standing, Iruka headed to the restroom, he knew why the boy didn’t want to separate for him. If he was being honest with himself, he didn’t want to leave the boy either. They needed each other.</p><p>Iruka quickly changed his clothes and scrubbed the blood off of his arms. Looking into the mirror he realized he even had blood on his face. Peering closer, he saw there was a twig in his hair as well. He looked awful, no wonder Naruto had hesitated.</p><p>He looked at Naruto, he was sitting on a chair in the bathroom holding his stuffed animal, dozing off. Iruka felt his heart lift looking at the boy. Bending down he went to pick him up.</p><p>“Is Kakashi gonna be okay?”</p><p>“I hope so buddy.”</p><p>“Me too,” he yawned.</p><p>The boy was asleep before they got back to the waiting room. Tsunade was there and she was talking to Kurenai.</p><p>“How is he?” he asked her as soon as he was close enough.</p><p>“There you are. You look like shit.”</p><p>“I found my husband on the floor covered in blood. You’ll forgive me if I don’t look my best. How is he?”</p><p>“Jeez, Iruka,”</p><p>Closing his eyes, he took a deep breath as he tried to remember why strangling the Hokage was not a good idea. Thankfully she seemed to take the hint.</p><p>“He’s fine. He needs rest, a lot of it. I still don’t know what happened to him but, we’ll learn more when he’s awake. It’s a miracle he made it back at all. You both can go see him.”</p><p>“Thank you,” turning he heard Tsunade speak again, “Don’t worry Iruka, he’ll be okay.”</p><p>With a nod, he left and headed to the room to find Kakashi. His hand shook as he hesitated over the door handle briefly before opening the door. He didn’t know what he expected to see, but the man was in bed. His mask was covering his face and he appeared to be sleeping. There were bandages all around his torso where he assumed the katana had done its damage.</p><p>Leaning over the man, he thought he looked so peaceful. Iruka almost expected him to open his beautiful eyes and ask him why he was in the hospital.</p><p>“Hey, Kakashi.” Iruka grabbed his hand, “I don’t know if you can hear me, but I need you…we need you to wake up soon.”</p><p>Iruka ran his hands through his hair in frustration. This was probably pointless, who knew if the man could hear him. He picked Naruto up again and sat down in the chair. Leaning his head back he decided he should at least try to get some sleep. There was no way he was leaving this room for a while.</p><hr/><p>The throbbing in his head was intense. His chest was tight. It felt as if someone was sticking hundreds of needles into his stomach. He opened his one eye and immediately shut it. The room was bright.</p><p>He heard a noise to his left, he couldn’t pinpoint. Opening his eye again, he twisted his head slightly to the left wincing at the pain that caused.</p><p>The sight made his heart soar. Iruka and Naruto were curled up in on a chair. Naruto had his little arms around Iruka’s neck, snoring softly, his stuffed animal on the floor. Iruka’s hair was down and falling into his face as he held the boy.</p><p>Kakashi was content to stare at the two of them until he drifted off to sleep again, but then the door opened. Body tensing at the intrusion, he reached for a weapon finding nothing but pain at sitting up too fast. Not walking to talk to anyone he closed his eyes attempting to feign sleep.</p><p>He heard the clicking of heels and felt Tsunade’s chakra. “Alright, brat. I know you’re awake.”</p><p>He slowly opened one eye to look up and Tsunade hovering over him. She began to check his vitals.</p><p>“I’m glad you’re back among the living. How do you feel?”</p><p>“I feel like I was ambushed by 12 missing-nin and then taken prisoner,” he said voice raspy from disuse.</p><p>“12? Jeez, Kakashi. It’s a miracle you’re still alive.”</p><p>“They were genin and chuunin level, if they hadn’t been I may not have been able to escape.”</p><p>“Was the mission successful?” she asked after deeming the man hadn’t reopened any of his old wounds.</p><p>“Yes, I didn’t run into any trouble until I was heading back here.”</p><p>“I expect a full report on my desk as soon as you’re well. I’m glad you’re back though. And it looks like I’m not the only one.” she glanced over at Iruka and Naruto as she spoke.</p><p>Kakashi’s gaze softened as he followed her eyes to look upon the two most important people in his world.</p><p>“I missed them too,”</p><p>“It’ll be nice to not have my favorite Academy teacher ready to bite my head off anymore.”</p><p>Kakashi’s brow furrowed in confusion, “What?”</p><p>Tsunade turned to him with a shit-eating grin, “Oh yes, you see he was very concerned about the whereabouts and well being of his husband. If it were anyone else I may have had them skinned for their disrespect.”</p><p>Kakashi couldn’t help but laugh. Gods he loved that man. He could only imagine Iruka’s behavior at something not going his way.</p><p>“You know he loves you right?” Tsunade asks looking at him intently.</p><p>Kakashi didn’t know how to answer that. Iruka hadn’t told him that he loved him, but then again he hadn’t told the man either. He had a lot of time to think while he was being held against his will with the missing-nin. There was a brief time when he thought he wasn’t going to see the man again. All he could think about was how he would never get the chance to tell Iruka how he felt and hug Naruto again.</p><p>“You don’t have to say anything. Besides, he’s awake and I’m sure you two have a lot to talk about.”</p><p>Kakashi turned to find Iruka with his eyes open staring at him.</p><p>“Remember, Kakashi you need to rest. No strenuous conversation,” she paused, “or strenuous activities for a while. That includes sex, by the way.”</p><p>Kakashi enjoyed watching Iruka’s face turn a lovely shade of red at that statement. He barely noticed Tsunade leaving his eye glued to the man in the chair.</p><p>“Iruka? Are you going to sit there all day?”</p><p>“Say that again.”</p><p>Kakashi was confused, “Say what again?”</p><p>“My name. Say my name again.”</p><p>Kakashi’s gaze softened, “Iruka.” Now he understood. He too thought there would have been a time he would never hear his husband say his name again.</p><p>Iruka stood up and turned to drop Naruto onto the chair but Kakashi stopped him before he could, “No, bring him. I want to hold him.”</p><p>Bringing the child Iruka gently placed the boy in his arms. Kakashi felt some of the tension in his body release. He wanted to wake the boy up, to have him stare up at him with those beautiful blue eyes but he knew it wouldn’t be fair. He felt Iruka’s eyes watching him intently.</p><p>“I promise, I’m not going to disappear.”</p><p>“Kakashi, I was so worried.” Iruka had closed his eyes.</p><p>“Come here.” Kakashi grabbed his free hand to pull the man closer. He wanted to touch the man as if to confirm this wasn’t a dream. He tugged until the man was halfway into the bed with him.</p><p>“I’m sorry for worrying you,” he whispered into the man’s neck.</p><p>“I didn’t know what had happened to you. I wanted to summon Pakkun to check on you, but I figured you would probably need him.”</p><p>“Hmm, I’m glad you didn’t. But I wish I had thought to use him to send a message for help, but I wasn’t expecting the ambush.”</p><p>“Can you tell me what happened?” Iruka asked as he settled onto the bed more. He shifted so Naruto’s weight could rest more on him than Kakashi.</p><p>“The mission went well. I was headed back here. I was so excited that I had finished up early and would be able to get back to you. Keep a certain promise,” he said with a wink at Iruka. The other man rolled his eyes but reached down to grab his hand and give it a gentle squeeze.</p><p>“Then the ambush happened. I could sense their chakra and knew it was coming, but I was incorrect on the number. I took a few out, but they quickly overpowered me. I woke up tied to a tree. They were hoping to get information out of me.” Kakashi could feel Iruka tightening his grip on his hand.</p><p>“Are you sure you want to hear this?”</p><p>“If you’re willing to tell me, I want to hear all of it.”</p><p>“They wanted to get information on the village, on my mission. They tied me up to a tree. It was just two people, a man, and a woman. The woman had a katana and she knew how to use it. She slashed and stabbed until I was dripping in blood. She asked questions and I taunted her in response. I passed out from the pain each time. That was when I learned about the role of the man. He was a healer. A damn good one. He would heal all my wounds and then they’d pick up again when I woke back up.”</p><p>Kakashi sighed and looked down at Naruto, “There were times when I didn’t think I would make it back to you two.” he whispered. “But, then they got sloppy. I was able to trick them into thinking I passed out. I waited for the man to heal up most of my injuries and then I attacked.”</p><p>He looked up at Iruka finally. The man’s face was scrunched in anger. Kakashi could tell he was trying to hold it in, leaning over he reached out to kiss the younger man’s brows.</p><p>“I promise, I’m okay.” he looked over at the man beside him and began running his hands through the man’s hair, “I love when you wear your hair down.”</p><p>“Kakashi, why did you go to the house instead of the hospital?”</p><p>“I wanted to see you,” he responded nonchalantly.</p><p>“You were bleeding out, Kakashi. You could have died.”</p><p>“I knew you’d get me to the hospital though. Honestly Iruka, I wasn’t thinking. I just went to safety.”</p><p>“You’re only saying that so I don’t stay mad at you,” Iruka grumbled as he rolled his eyes at the man.</p><p>“Maybe.” Kakashi grinned still playing with the man’s hair.</p><p>The boy in their arms started to stir. The two of them watched him in anticipation, Kakashi could feel his body buzzing. He was so ready to listen to the boy again, to hear about his day, and listen to him laugh. Just be in his presence again.</p><p>The boy’s eyes slowly opened.</p><p>“Hey Naruto, are you ready to wake up?”</p><p>“No. I want to sleep.” he said around a yawn.</p><p>“Are you sure? I have a surprise for you.”</p><p>The boy rolled over and his eyes settled on Kakashi.</p><p>Naruto blinked a couple of times before his brain was able to register what he was seeing. “Kakashi!” he jumped into the man’s arms.</p><p>Hiding his wince from the boy, Kakashi wrapped his arms around him. “I’ve missed you.”</p><p>“I missed you too! I was scared when you didn’t come back. I’m glad you’re back. I have so much to tell you! I have friends and I went to the beach again, but I still didn’t see a dolphin. Are you sure they’re here?”</p><p>Kakashi laughed as the boy prattled on with a day by day account of everything Kakashi had missed. Looking at Iruka and Naruto he smiled because this was exactly where he wanted to be.</p><p>“But, at least now that you’re back home our family is back together.”</p><p>“Our family, huh?”</p><p>“Yeah, you, me, and Iruka. You two are the best dad’s ever.”</p><p>The silver-haired man stiffened in the bed. Kakashi could feel Iruka staring at him, but he was still trying to process the fact that Naruto had just referred to him as his dad. Sure, he’d been playing the role but it was another thing entirely to hear Naruto say that.</p><p>“Naruto,” Kakashi waited until the boy looked up at him, “You know I love you right?”</p><p>“Of course, I know you both do. That’s why you’re my dad’s.”</p><p>Kakashi looked up to find Iruka’s brown orbs already making eye contact. One down, one to go.</p><p>“Iruka,” he paused. Would Iruka find it weird for him to say those words to him? What if he didn’t feel the same way? He knew Iruka cared for him but love was something else. Staring into those brown eyes, made him feel helpless though. It didn’t matter if Iruka felt the same way right now, what was important was that he knew how Kakashi felt.</p><p>“Iruka,” he tried again, “I-“</p><p>The younger man smiled. “I know. I love you too.”</p><p>Kakashi was positively glowing as he pulled the man closer to kiss him.</p><p>“Ew! Not in front of me!” Naruto struggled to get from between them to no avail.</p><p>The two men chuckled at his failed attempts.</p><p>Kakashi’s head rolled back as he laughed. When he had walked in Tsunade’s office to help Iruka, he never in a million years thought it would lead to this. But, he definitely wasn’t going to complain.</p><p>He finally had a family.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Well, that's a wrap! I have two epilogues already written, I will post both of them tomorrow. I hope you all enjoyed this piece of fluff that was floating around in my head.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Epilogue: 5 Years Later</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This is set 5 years into the future - just for a recap: Iruka is now 27, Kakashi is 32, and Naruto is 12!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“I can’t believe this day has finally arrived. I feel like it was just yesterday he was learning the different types of weapons and now he’s becoming a genin.” Iruka said to his husband as they walked to the Academy for the graduation ceremony. </p><p>“I know. It’s amazing how far he’s come and in such a short amount of time.” Kakashi agreed as he reached for the younger man’s hand. </p><p>Kakashi learned that though Iruka isn’t a fan of public displays of affection he would always let the older man hold his hand. </p><p>“I’m not surprised with you training him he could have been ready by the time he was 9.” </p><p>“I didn’t want that for him though. He deserved to be a kid as long as he could. Besides,” he turned a smile upon his husband, “I wouldn’t dare separate him from his precious Shikamaru.” </p><p>Iruka just laughed. The two of them were inseparable. As Naruto grew up his friend group also expanded. He became friends with Inuzuka Kiba and Haruno Sakura, they all hung out often. But, it seemed Shikamaru was still holding on tightly to the title of being his best friend. Iruka was just happy to see the boy smiling more now. </p><p>“Yes, I’m sure he’s beyond ecstatic they get to graduate together. Although, for a while I thought Shikamaru might be the one leaving him. That boy is brilliant.” </p><p>“I’m still not convinced, he didn’t fail the genin exam the first time just so he could stay with Naruto.” </p><p>“Oh, c’mon Kashi not this again.” </p><p>“Hey, I said nothing. If you insist on ignoring their relationship then I will too.”</p><p>“They’re just kids!” Iruka rolled his eyes in exasperation.</p><p>“Okay fine, we’ll revisit this when they’re no longer ‘just kids’.”</p><p>They approached the Academy and Iruka was immediately swept up in conversation. Kakashi took the time to observe his future students. He had spoken to the Hokage recently about becoming a jounin-sensei. Tsunade had readily agreed but warned him that he would not be able to train Naruto as his sensei. The news was upsetting, but not surprising. Besides, he did live with Naruto and could train with him whenever he wanted. </p><p>Looking around he saw just the three students he was looking for. He had Uchiha Sasuke, Inuzuka Kiba, and Yamanaka Ino on his team. They seemed like a strong group, he just hoped he was able to be half the sensei Minato had been. </p><p>His eyes turned across the yard to Naruto. The kid looked more and more like his biological father each day. The thought made Kakashi smile, today was the day he and Iruka decided to tell the boy about why the village treated him so. It was not something he was looking forward to but he was excited to share with Naruto knowledge about his biological parents. </p><p>He scanned the place for Iruka and saw he was talking to Kurenai and Asuma. The two of them had a baby on the way and they couldn’t be happier. Iruka and Kurenai had become really close friends through the years, much to his joy. </p><p>Before he could head over there he was stopped by Gai.</p><p>“My eternal rival,” the tall man greeted him with a smile. </p><p>“Gai,” Kakashi smiled back, “It’s good to see you.”</p><p>“You as well, my friend. Are you here for your son?”</p><p>“Yep, I am.” Kakashi knew he looked like an idiot with the grin on his face but he couldn’t help it. He was so proud of the boy. He was one step closer to becoming the best shinobi and, of course, one day Hokage. “What are you doing here?”</p><p>“I’m just wandering around enjoying the beauty of people enjoying life in the springtime of their youth,” the man turned to look him in the eye, “I’m really happy for you Kakashi. Not just for your son, but for the life you’ve created for yourself. You deserve this…to be happy.”</p><p>“Thank you, Gai. If I’m being honest, I probably wouldn’t have any of this if you hadn’t been there throughout the years.”</p><p>“Think nothing of it. Now go see your husband and son! Enjoy tonight, because tomorrow I have the ultimate challenge for you.”</p><p>“You really don’t have to,” Kakashi deadpanned. </p><p>“Ah, my rival, always so cool.” The man slapped his shoulder and turned to head back in the direction he came. </p><p>Walking up to where Iruka was he put his arm around the man’s waist. Asuma gave him a knowing smile as he watched the movement. They made small talk for a little while. Kurenai was decorating the nursery and couldn’t decide on a color. </p><p>“Asuma,” Kakashi turned to the man, “Who is in your genin group?”</p><p>“Are you asking because you know or are you truly curious?”</p><p>“I’m truly curious - why would I know who is in your group?”</p><p>“Well, probably because I have your son. I assumed you already harassed someone to get that information.”</p><p>Both Iruka and Kakashi looked up at him. “You have Naruto?” Iruka asked at the same time Kakashi said, “That’s a relief.”</p><p>“Yeah, it seems like a good group. I have him, that Nara kid and the Hyuuga girl.” </p><p>“A good group indeed.” Kakashi agreed. </p><p>“Well, I’m just glad he’s being trained by someone we trust,” Iruka said putting his glass to lips to take a sip.</p><p>“I think Tsunade knew better than to give Naruto to just anyone.” Kakashi mused. </p><p>They all nodded in agreement. They continued to make small talk until the subject of their conversation appeared in front of them. </p><p>He tackle hugged the two of them, managing to bring them both to the ground. “Dad, Papa! Did you bring it?”</p><p>“Naruto, you’re way too big to be tackling people now.” Iruka scolded as he and Kakashi dusted themselves off. </p><p>“Sorry,” the boy scratched the back of his head, “But do you have it?”</p><p>“Of course, we do.” Iruka took out a box and handed it to the boy. </p><p>“Wow, I can’t believe this day is finally here.” Opening the box he took out the hitai-ate. It was one of Iruka’s older ones. They had agreed that when Naruto became a genin he could have Iruka’s and then when he became a chuunin he would receive one of Kakashi’s old ones. </p><p>“We’re proud of you,” Kakashi pulled the boy into another hug. </p><p>“Thanks, Papa, for all of your help.” he pulled away from the man and then grabbed Iruka into a hug. </p><p>“You guys are the best parents a guy could ask for. I’m going to go show this to Shikamaru now! I’ll see you guys back at the house later tonight. We should do ramen for dinner!” he screamed as he ran off to be with his friends.</p><p>The two men laughed. Iruka reached for Kakashi’s hand and pulled him closer to him. “Some things never change with that boy.”</p><p>“I will not complain about that, I don’t ever want him to grow up.” </p><p>Still staring up at the boy Kakashi asked, “Are you ready for tonight?” </p><p>Iruka didn’t have to ask the man what he meant. “I’m not, but he deserves to know.” </p><p>The two men went back to joining the festivities before finally calling it a night. They knew Naruto would be heading back soon so they could have their talk. </p><p>Walking into their home he pulled Iruka to the couch. They were now living on the Hatake compound, Kakashi had his former home torn down and the three of them were able to rebuild. </p><p>Their new place was large but modest. It was a four-bedroom, and surprisingly Naruto’s friends stayed over more often than not so the two guest rooms were getting considerable usage. There was also a library, Kakashi and Iruka had both insisted on it so they had a place for all of their books. Iruka’s study was in the library as well. Kakashi usually could be found lounging on the couch in study reading or at least pretending to read. More often then not he was content to just watch his husband work.</p><p> They had a large backyard which was primarily used as a training ground for the three of them and it was a large enough space for their ninken to roam and play. Kakashi loved sparring with them. Iruka, surprisingly, was really good. The man was a seals master and he was always able to distract Kakashi just enough to slow him down. Kakashi usually always won but Iruka didn’t make it easy. Naruto, on the other hand, was incredible. The boy’s chakra reserves were insane. As a result of their training he knew Naruto could easily make chuunin and even jounin within the year if he wanted. He was teaching the boy way more than what was required. As of now, he could still overpower the boy but he knew it was only a matter of time before the boy surpassed him. </p><p>Resting his head on Iruka’s lap, he started to read a book as the man played with his hair. They stayed in that position until Naruto arrived, and to his surprise, Shikamaru was behind him. </p><p>“Hey,” he said walking up the two men and sitting opposite of them on the other chair, Shikamaru steady on his heels. “Is it okay if Shikamaru is here too? He knew this was happening and wanted to be here for support.” </p><p>Raising his eyebrows Kakashi gave Iruka a knowing glance. Iruka just gave him a small smile in return.</p><p>“Of course it’s okay, anything you’d prefer.” Iruka glanced over to Kakashi. The two of them had agreed that he should probably begin the story seeing how he was the one that actually knew Naruto’s biological parents. </p><p>“Well," he began, "There was an attack on the village… your father was the Fourth…your mom was amazing…many lives lost…villagers were angry…jinchuriki…things people don’t understand…cruelty…” Kakashi finished taking a deep breath. Once he had started he couldn’t stop talking. </p><p>Eventually Iruka joined in and started to talk more of his love for the boy and how he would always love Naruto and how he would support him if he wanted to go and learn more about his real parents. </p><p>Shikamaru had moved closer to Naruto on the couch so their shoulders were touching during the discussion. The movement did not go unnoticed by the two men opposite them. </p><p>When Iruka finished, Naruto stayed silent for a while. Eventually he looked up, “So, because of what’s inside of me everyone in the village hates me?”</p><p>“Not everyone hates you, but yes people tend to dislike what they don’t understand. But we’ve talked about this before. Remember? There are so many people that love you in this village.” </p><p>The boy glanced at Shikamaru before turning back to his parents. “Thank you for telling me. I know I’m loved, you two have made sure that I grew up surrounded in love. As for getting to know more about my biological parents, maybe someday but right now I’m just glad to know they didn’t abandon me. Maybe I should feel differently, but I had…have amazing parents so it’s not like I missed out on anything.”</p><p>“Well, you know we’re always here for you,” Kakashi said as he studied the boy in front of him. </p><p>Both men stood and Naruto ran into their arms. “I know. I love you both so much.” </p><p>“We love you too,” Iruka said placing his arms around his son. “C’mon Shikamaru. You get to be a part of this family hug too.” </p><p>The boy slowly got off the couch, “Troublesome,” he said with a small smile as he made his way to join in on the hug. </p><p>After the hug, Iruka asked if Shikamaru would be joining for them dinner. </p><p>“No,” Naruto interjected already heading to the door grabbing Shikamaru’s wrist, “We’re actually going out to meet up with friends so we’ll probably be back late for dinner. Can you leave something out for us?”</p><p>Iruka chuckled, “Yes, we can do that. Be safe and don’t stay out too late! Tomorrow you learn about your genin teams and meet your jounin-sensei and you don’t want to be late.”</p><p>The two boys agreed and ran out of the house. </p><p>Kakashi watched them go with a smile, turning to Iruka he opened his mouth to speak but Iruka spoke before he could get the chance. </p><p>“Okay, I give them no later than their 17th birthday to realize their feelings for one another.” </p><p>Laughing Kakashi pulled the man close, “I would be a fool not to take that bet.” Ducking his head he pressed a kiss to the man’s lips.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Epilogue: 10 Years Later</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hopefully, this isn't too confusing, so this chapter is set 10 years after the original story - not 10 years after the first epilogue. Iruka is 32, Kakashi is 37, and Naruto is 17.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Iruka walked into his house, exhausted after a long day of work. He was now the principal of the Academy and his workload had increased substantially. There were some days when he really missed teaching but all in all he enjoyed the responsibilities that came along with being the principal. </p><p>He was the only person home when he walked into their house, Naruto was out on a mission, but he expected the boy to return home soon. Kakashi was off with training with Tsunade as her apprentice. The Hokage had reached out to him a year ago about the idea of him taking over. Iruka chuckled to himself as he remembered when Kakashi had told him that. Kakashi was terrified over the fact of one day being in charge of the village. Surprisingly it was Naruto that helped him come to terms with everything. After all the boy had said, you’re only keeping it warm for me because I’ll be taking that hat from you in no time. </p><p>Kakashi had agreed, but secretly told Iruka he would only hold the spot until Naruto was 22 then he would pass the position on to him. Naruto had just turned 17 so Kakashi would not have to endure the responsibility for long.</p><p>Standing over the stove as he tried to decide what to make for dinner, he heard a window open and suddenly felt a warm presence at his back. His husband had his arms wrapped around his waist and was kissing his neck. His breathing picked up as he craned his neck to the side, giving the man more access. </p><p>He felt the man kiss and suck his way down his neck before turning him around so they were face to face. Iruka looked into his eye and pulled down his mask to bring him in for a real kiss. He licked Kakashi’s tongue silently asking for access. The man obliged with a slight moan that made Iruka shudder. </p><p>Wrapping his arms around the man’s neck he deepened the kiss and pushed him back against the counter. He could feel the man smile into his mouth as Iruka slid his hand down the man’s stomach and then placing his hand under his shirt. He began to play with one of his nipples enjoying as Kakashi began to squirm under his touch. Leaving his nipples he skimmed his hands down the man’s stomach until he reached the waistband of the man’s pants. </p><p>Kakashi suddenly lifted the man and Iruka wrapped his legs around the man’s waist not breaking the kiss. Iruka shuddered as Kakashi began to lick on his neck and that spot behind his ear that drove him insane. </p><p>“We should go to the bedroom,” Kakashi whispered into his ear. </p><p>“The bedroom…yes.” Iruka agreed breathlessly. </p><p>Kakashi suddenly pulled away with a groan. </p><p>“What? Why’d you stop?” Iruka frowned as the man’s lips left his leaving him colder.</p><p>“Your son is coming. He’s almost here.” Kakashi practically whined. </p><p>“You know we could always teleport somewhere else and finish this and then return?”</p><p>Kakashi couldn’t help the smile that came to his face, “Mm I love the way you think. But, I also know you don’t mean that. He’s been gone for almost a month. You miss him.” </p><p>Iruka smiled at the man in front of him, he knew him too well. He couldn’t believe they were coming up on their ten year anniversary. Kakashi had been hinting for months that he something special planned. Iruka was curious but he knew better than to snoop around, for one the man was too good to make anything obvious. His husband was too meticulous for that, plus he did love a good surprise. </p><p>“You know I do,” Iruka stepped out of Kakashi’s arms, “He goes on so many missions.”</p><p>“I know, he’s definitely an asset to the village. I’ve been privy to a lot of information due to my training with Tsunade and Naruto is invaluable. Plus, with Shikamaru and Hinata their team is unstoppable.”</p><p>“I just wish he would rest more.” Iruka sighed as he turned around to begin pulling out things for dinner. </p><p>There was another thud as someone came through the window. This time it was Naruto. Iruka looked up at the boy, well now man. He was practically his height now, and he looked so grown up in his jounin gear. He gave him a hug. </p><p>“I’ve missed you kid, it’s been so long.”</p><p>“C’mon Dad, it’s only been a month. Papa used to be gone for months at a time.” </p><p>“Maa…that was only one time, stop exaggerating.” he leaned over to give Naruto a hug, “How was the mission?”</p><p>“Succesful,” the boy says with a grin as he scours the kitchen for food, “We had a rough go with some missing nin, but I saved the day per usual.”</p><p>“Per usual?” Kakashi raised an eyebrow, “Somehow I think your teammates would disagree. Especially Shikamaru.”</p><p>Naruto avoided their eyes, “Yeah..”</p><p>“Uh oh, what’s that look for? What happened?”</p><p>“I mean…it’s nothing I don’t think.” he shrugged continuing to avoid eye contact. </p><p>Kakashi and Iruka glanced at each other before sitting down at the kitchen table next to Naruto. It wasn’t like Naruto to keep secrets. Usually he would go on and on about his mission when he returned.</p><p>“You know you can tell us,” he told the boy. </p><p>Putting his head in his hands in frustration, the boy sighed. </p><p>“I just don’t know. Everything was fine, but then... okay we were making camp, and Shikamaru went to go get dinner so it was just me and Hinata. And then she just grabbed my hand and started telling me how kind I am and how much she admires me. Then she grabbed my face and I think…I think she was going to kiss me but Shika dropped his kill and we both jumped. He didn’t speak to me the rest of the way home.”</p><p>The boy sighed and looked up at his parents.</p><p>“I mean I just don’t understand, do you think he doesn’t like Hinata?” </p><p>The two men glanced at each other. Kakashi mouthed, “Finally,” to Iruka. </p><p>“I think the real question, is how do you feel about Hinata?” Iruka asked.</p><p>“I mean I don’t dislike her. She’s strong and a good teammate. Plus I’ve never met anyone that can eat more bowls of ramen than me. But, I don’t like her in that way.” Naruto rushed out. </p><p>“Did you get to tell Shika that?”</p><p>“No? Why does it matter if I tell him?”</p><p>“Naruto,” Iruka sighed as he put his face in his hands. He loved the boy, but he could be so dense. He felt Kakashi squeeze his knee and just knew the man was going to jump in. </p><p>Kakashi spoke up, “Question for you, Naruto. How do you feel about Shikamaru?”</p><p>“Well, he’s my best friend. He was my first friend and he’s one of the few people I trust with my life. I know he comes off as lazy and disinterested, but he’s always there for me when I need him. He’s so incredibly smart and so kind. He’s like the calm to my storm. He’s…well he’s... everything.” </p><p>Looking up the boy saw the two men smiling at him. “What?”</p><p>“I think…you should tell him,” Iruka suggested gently. </p><p>“What if…what if he doesn’t feel the same way. Not everyone has the epic love story you two have, ya know.”</p><p>Iruka looked at his husband and smiled they were pretty lucky, but he also would bet his left arm that Shikamaru felt the same way about his son.</p><p>“Naruto,” Kakashi asked, “Did I ever tell you about the first time I told Iruka I love him?”</p><p>The boy shook his head no, “I mean it happened one of the times you were in the hospital right?”</p><p>“Yeah, it did. You were there too, actually. It was the first time I told both of you I loved you. I remember being so nervous. We were already married and I knew he cared about me, but I didn’t know if he loved me. I was so scared, scared of the rejection, and scared that I would ruin the best thing I had going for me. But, despite my nerves I did it. I told him and now look where we are. Ten years later telling our son to go after the man of his dreams.”</p><p>Iruka smiled up at the man and gave him a brief kiss on the cheek. “Although, if I remember correctly you didn't say it that night.” </p><p>“Only because you interrupted me! It doesn’t matter the intent was there.” Kakashi scoffed as he pulled the man’s ponytail gently.</p><p>Naruto rolled his eyes at the two of them, “You two are still disgusting. Now if you’ll excuse me, I have somewhere I need to be.” And with that he left back out the window he entered in. </p><p>“I hate that you’ve got him in the habit of using the window instead of the door.” Iruka scolded the older man. </p><p>“Maa..”Kakashi ignored him in favor of pulling the man into his lap. “So..” </p><p>“So,” Iruka mimicked. </p><p>“Ten years.”</p><p>“Yes, ten years. I can’t believe you’re not sick of me yet.”</p><p>“On the contrary, my dear Iruka, I fall more in love with you every single day.”</p><p>Iruka threw his head back with laughter, “If only the world knew, the infamous copy-nin is a closet romantic.”</p><p>“Maa…no one would believe you. Now I have a very important question to ask you.”</p><p>“What is it?” Iruka stared into the man’s eye. The man motioned for him to stand and then he kneeled down in front of Iruka, clasping his hands in his own.</p><p>“Iruka, will you make me the happiest man in the entire world and marry me…again?”</p><p>Iruka was stunned to say the least. “Marry you? Kakashi, what are you talking about? We are married.”</p><p>“I know, but last time was under... unique circumstances, and yes we have photos but we didn’t even exchange vows. So for our ten year anniversary, I want to give you the wedding you deserve. I want all of our friends there and I want to stand up before everyone and let them see just how much I love you. You’ve given me the best ten years of my life and I want the next ten and the ten after that. I want all of you forever.” Kakashi stood and grabbed the man’s face. </p><p>“So I ask you again, Umino Iruka, will…you…marry…me? For real this time?” </p><p>Iruka’s heart sped up as he stared at the man in front of him The man that had been his friend, confidant, his lover and even his enemy a few times over the year. The man that had only spoken to him a handful of times but offered his hand in marriage because he wanted to help this man save a boy the village deserted. Iruka didn’t think it was possible to feel this much about someone. Sometimes it scared him to think about his intense feelings for the man in front of him. He knew their love story was unorthodox, but it was theirs and truthfully he wouldn’t have it any other way. </p><p>“Hatake Kakashi, I would be honored to marry you…again”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thank you all for coming along on this ride with me! I hope you all enjoyed it. Please let me know what you think! Your comments never fail to make me smile. </p><p> I definitely will have more stories coming soon. </p><p>Stay safe :)</p><p>I also just made a <a href="https://melanatedravenclaw.tumblr.com//">tumblr</a> so if you ever want to talk about these two or any other fandoms I'm down haha. I also take story requests.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>